Amarte, para nunca más Perderte
by Yumelynn Fiore
Summary: Cuando Ryoma rechaza los sentimientos de Ryuzaki, tendrían que pasar cuatro años antes de que puedan volver a encontrarse. Contando con dieciséis años, finalmente el Samurai Junior vuelve, reencontrándose con la joven castaña... quien cuenta con el apoyo de un apuesto joven, que se declara abiertamente su protector.
1. Voy a olvidarte Echizen

**N/A: **Ésta historia la estuve publicando en su momento en fanficslandia, pero ahora la continuare hasta su final por acá. Fue editada por lo que se encontrará diferente a la que esta inconclusa en FFL.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen. Personajes, técnicas, etc., son completamente de su creador, Konomi Takeshi. A excepción de la historia, el equipo de tenis femenino, así como algunos otros OC que aparecen en ella.

.

.

**.:: Preludio ::.**

Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma…

Hace cuatro años una chica de trenzas me declaro su amor, ¿Y yo que hice?, le dije que no me interesaba. Pero en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ella. ¿Habré hecho bien? Me entregó sus más sinceros sentimientos, y aún así la rechace. Si tiempo atrás me hubieran hecho la pregunta de que si me interesaba Ryuzaki Sakuno, hubiera respondido un "No" sin dudarlo. Ahora que lo pienso, habrá sido mi orgullo el que no me dejó ver que en verdad la amaba. Es por eso que ahora con dieciséis años, volveré a Japón. Veré a mis viejos compañeros de equipo y la volveré a verla a ella, ¿Todavía se acordara de mí? Sí es así… La amaré para nunca más perderla…

Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno…

Tengo dieciséis años, bueno la verdad, casi dieciséis. ¿Y qué más puedo decir? ¿Qué ya no soy la chica tímida? Pues es cierto, ya no lo soy, en realidad no tanto como antes. Durante estos últimos cuatro años, me han pasado muchas cosas tristes, pero también muchas cosas buenas. Una de esas, es que mejore en el tenis, y que tengo a un pequeño diablillo que no me deja en paz… ¡Y sólo tiene tres años! Sin mencionar que de la noche a la mañana me volví dueña de un Club Deportivo famoso en todo el país, ¡Soy pésima con los chicos! Si no me gustan… me son indiferentes, pero cuando me gustan… soy realmente torpe. Además conocí a mis tres her…, pero bueno, no hay que retrasar más el inició…

.

.

**.:: 01 ::.**

**Voy a olvidarte Echizen**

En el Aeropuerto se encontraban todos los titulares, la entrenadora Sumire, pero en especial una chica de trenzas. Todos, para despedirse del chico peli-verdaceo.

La joven iba decida a confesarle sus sentimientos al Prodigio. Tal y como lo había intentado tantas veces. Para tal ocasión tan importante, vestía un lindo y atractivo vestido color rosa pastel, combinado con unas sandalias. Había decido usar aquel día su cabello suelto, todo debido a la insistencia de su mejor amiga Tomo-chan. Aún sus palabras resonaban por su cabeza. "Sakuno-chan, te miras tan linda con tu cabello suelto, hace que resalte más tu rostro. Deberías de llevarlo suelto cuando vayas a despedirte de Ryoma-sama, demuéstrale lo que en realidad sientes ¿Bien?"

─¡Si! ─se dijo a si misma─. Hoy será el día en que le confiese todo lo que siento —levanto su mirada y observó al ambarico, ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

─Buen viaje, Ryoma ─empezaba a despedirse Momoshiro.

─Te extrañaremos, Ochibi ─decía el acróbata.

─Echizen, buen viaje ─se despedía igual de serio, el Capitán Tezuka.

─Ahora que Ryoma se irá ─Comenzaba a decir el genio de Seigaku─ ¿Quién será el nuevo Capitán?

─Cierto ─decía Momo-senpai intentando sonar lo más serio posible─. El Capitán Tezuka contaba contigo para ser el nuevo Pilar de Seigaku ─continuó el oji-violeta al mismo tiempo que observaba a Echizen.

─Según mis datos ─respondía Inui, como siempre, con su libreta en mano─. Hay un 45% de que Momoshiro sea él Capitán y el otro 45% de que Kaidoh lo sea.

─¡Yo nuevo Cápitan! ─gritó sorprendido y emocionado Momoshiro_. "Mmmm. Ja, ja, ja. Así haré sufrir a Mamushi" _Pensó para si mismo, Takeshi.

─Fshhhh, nuevo Capitán. _"Fshhh. Así haré sufrir al tonto de Momoshiro" _Pasó por la cabeza de Kaidoh.

Mientras tanto, cada uno de los dos chicos, dejaba volar su imaginación.

.

_Imaginación de Momoshiro_

─_¡Tú! ¡Llegas tarde ─decía un serio Momoshiro apuntando con el dedo al del pañuelo en la cabeza._

─_Fshhh, sólo llegué un minuto tarde…_

─_¡No hay pretextos! ─interrumpió el "Capitán"─. ¡40 vueltas a la cancha!_

.

─Eso sería… gracioso ─musitó el oji-violeta

.

_Imaginación de Kaidoh_

─_Fshhh… ¡Corre más rápido! –ordenaba Kaoru._

─_¡Sí, Mamushi! ─respondía un peli-negro al mismo tiempo que daba una vuelta más._

─_Fshhh… ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames Mamushi!_

─_Sí… Mamushi._

─_Fshhh… ¡40 vueltas más!_

.

─Fshhh… ─fué lo único que susurró Mamushi.

─¿Qué estarán pensando esos dos? ─murmuraba el acróbata al ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

─No tengo idea ─le respondió el Sub-Capitán.

─¿Y qué hay del otro 10%? –pregunto el genio al joven de la libreta.

─El otro 10% ─respondía Inui─. De que el nuevo Capitán sea un miembro nuevo.

─Ya es hora, Ryoma ─interrumpió la entrenadora Sumire.

─Hmp.

─¡Adiós, Ochibi! ─dijo una vez más el neko.

─Hasta pronto, Ryoma ─se despedía Kawamura.

Y así, cada uno de ellos se fue despidiendo del joven titular, hasta que Ryoma dio vuelta para tomar camino hacia el avión.

─¿Sakuno-chan?, ¿No le dirán nada? ─preguntó Momo-senpai al ver que la chica no se había despedido aún del oji-ámbar.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, en esos momentos se encontraba reuniendo todo el valor que tenía. Ella quería decirle todo lo que sentía, quería decirle que le gustaba. ¡No!, que lo amaba, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, correr hacia él antes de que atravesara ésa puerta y subiera al avión.

─¡Sakuno-chan! ─la llamó Momoshiro al ver que había salido corriendo hacía el ambarino.

El oji-violeta miró con complicidad a Eiji, y ambos empezaron a alejarse poco a poco del grupo de Seigaku, con la misión de ir a espiar al "Par de enamorados", como ellos le decían a los dos jóvenes, pero se escuchó una voz mientras el oji-violeta y el acróbata eran sujetados por alguien más.

─¿Adónde van ustedes dos? ─preguntó la persona que los sujetaba.

─Etto… Sumire-sensei ─susurraron dos jóvenes al unísono.

Momoshiro miraba a Kikumaru y Kikumaru a Momoshiro, diciendo con sus miradas el uno al otro "Di algo". Pero fue Momo quién se atrevió a hacerlo. Señalando un lugar en aquél aeropuerto, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, "¡Ryuzaki-Sensei, ¿Ése no es Banji?"

─¿Banji? ─preguntó Sumire volteando a todos lados, la entrenadora de Seigaku buscaba a su más grande "enemigo", hasta que se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos ya corrían hacía la dirección que su nieta había tomado, como si sus propias vidas dependieran de ello.

─¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ─fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la entrenadora causando risas en el resto del equipo… claro, menos en el serio Capitán.

En otro lugar, cerca de ahí, la oji-carmín logró alcanzar al peli-verdaceo.

─Ryoma-kun ─susurró la chica, sólo eso hizo falta para que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia para después voltear a verla.

─Ryuzaki… ─murmuró sorprendido al ver a la chica frente a él.

─Ryoma-kun… yo… tú… ─tartamudeaba la chica sin que ella ni él se dieran cuenta de que eran observados por dos de sus Senpais.

─¡Nya! ─decía emociono Eiji desde su escondite.

─Shhh ─lo callaba Momoshiro─. Silencio. ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

─Tienes razón ─respondía Kikumaru mientras observaba detenidamente a la pareja.

Pero por más intentos que hacía, a la joven no le salían las palabras.

─Ryuzaki, ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntaba el peli-verdaceo ya impaciente.

─Es que tú… tú… ¡Tú me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! Y no importa lo que paso ni lo que llegue a pasar… ─le dijo finalmente la chica, corriendo hacía él para besar ligeramente los labios de su príncipe─. Ryoma-kun… ─empezaba a decir ella cuando separó sus labios de los de él─. Tú me gustas mucho, te am…

─Pero tú, Ryuzaki. Tú no me interesas...

Fueron aquellas las últimas palabras que escuchó Sakuno Ryuzaki, antes de que el Príncipe del Tenis se diera media vuelta y subiera a ése avión rumbo a Estados Unidos.

─Ryoma-kun… ─susurró triste la chica apuntó de llorar─. No. No voy a llorar. No quiero llorar. Mi primer beso fue para ti, y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, pero a ti sí. Ni siquiera me dejaste explicar… ¿Puede una persona olvidar a su primer amor? No lo sé, tú eres el mío, ¿Podré olvidarme de ti?, lo intentaré, de eso no habrá duda… Echizen —murmuró la chica para volver de nuevo con su abuela.

─O'chibi, ¿Cómo le haces eso a Sakuno-chan? ─se preguntaba el neko, al mismo tiempo que derramaba lagrimas.

"_Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta… de que por tu orgullo lo perdiste todo"_ Pensaba el oji-violeta, seguro de los verdaderos sentimientos del peli-verdaceo hacía la joven oji-carmín.

Habían pasado sólo unos días desde que el chico había partido de Japón. Aún así, la oji-carmín no dejaba de pensar en él, se prometió a si misma que lo olvidaría, sin embargo aún no lo lograba. _"Te tengo que olvidar"_ Se repetía la chica sentada frente a las canchas de tenis del equipo masculino _"Y estar aquí no me ayuda mucho"_, siguió dando un suspiro.

─Sakuno ─la llamo su abuela, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

─Abuela, ¿Ya podemos irnos? ─le preguntó Sakuno sin notar que su abuela venia acompañada.

─En un momento ─le contestó la anciana.

─¿Qué hace el Capitán aquí? ─le cuestionó Sakuno algo curiosa al ver a Tezuka.

─Bueno… ─comenzó a responder Sumire─. Yo… no he notado que mejores en el tenis, así es que le pedí a Tezuka que te entrenara un poco, ¿No hay inconveniente?

"_¿Tenis?, ya lo había olvidado. Sí que soy pésima en el tenis. Pero seguirlo jugando sería como recordarlo a él_" Pensaba la joven, pero al ver la mirada de preocupación de su abuela, acepto la propuesta.

─No. No lo hay ─respondía la joven, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia como agradecimiento─. Gracias por su tiempo, Tezuka-senpai. Espero mejorar mi tenis gracias a su ayuda y consejos ─agradeció a su superior.

La verdad, era que la anciana quería que la chica se distrajera un poco. Sakuno Ryuzaki había decidido cambiar, seguía siendo algo tímida en cuando a chicos se refiere, pero ahora hablaba y decía lo que pensaba. Le había expresado su amor a Ryoma de todas la maneras posibles, incluso hasta el último momento, y él le había dicho que no le interesaba, y desde aquél día, Sakuno deseaba olvidarlo.

─Muy bien ─continuó la anciana─. Pueden empezar mañana mismo.

─Sí ─contestaron Sakuno y Tezuka al unísono.

─Como tu digas, abuela ─había continuado la castaña con una chispa de emoción en su voz.

Al recibir la respuesta de ambos, Ryuzaki-Sensei se alejo del lugar.

─Ryuzaki-san ─decía el Capitán mientras daba vuelta para darle la espalda─. No pienses que te tendré consideración sólo por ser una chica o la nieta de la entrenadora.

─No esperaba menos, Senpai ─respondió la joven antes de que su Superior se retirara─. Vaya, Tezuka-senpai será mi entrenador… ─susurró mientras sonreía nerviosamente al imaginar el tipo de entrenamiento que le esperaba.


	2. ¿Un Buen o Mal recuerdo de ti?

**N/A: **Aquí el siguiente Capítulo. Gracias por los Reviews =3

.

.

**.:: 02 ::.**

**¿Un Buen o Mal recuerdo de ti?**

Las semanas siguientes, Sakuno se sentía muy cansada, incluso había estado en varias ocasiones a punto de caer desmayada… "Y con el entrenamiento del Capitán Tezuka, ¿Quién no?" Había sido una de las tantas frases que cursaban por las bocas de los Titulares.

─¡Ryuzaki! ¡Para comenzar! ¡Treinta vueltas! ─ordenó el Superior.

─Sí ─contestó la chica obedeciendo ordenes y comenzando a correr alrededor de las canchas masculinas.

─¿No crees que es demasiado? ─se había acercado Oishi.

─No, ¡Ahora! ¡Nosotros también! ¡Treinta vueltas!

─¡Sí! ─contestaron los titulares al unísono.

Compartiendo entrenamiento con el equipo masculino, la chica dio gracias de no formar parte de aquél equipo. Como bebían de castigo los jugos de Inui-senpai, fue lo que vio una y otra vez. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Durante esas semanas, la chica hizo notar sus mejoras.

─Dobla un poco más las rodillas ─decía el Capitán─. Y no quites la vista de la pelota, Ryuzaki.

─Sí… ─contestaba la chica mientras se preparaba para realizar su saque, que gracias a los consejos de su Senpai, logro uno muy bueno. Aunque le puso mucha fuerza al golpe sacando la pelota de la cancha del club─. ¡Ah! ¡¿Mucha fuerza? Perdón, voy a buscarla.

─Oye… ─susurraba el oji-violeta a Eiji─. Sakuno-chan tiene un saque fuerte.

─Eso es correcto ─musitó Inui apareciendo detrás de ellos mientras escribía en su libreta el nuevo descubrimiento.

─¿Estas recolectando datos sobre Sakuno-chan? ─le cuestionó Momoshiro al de gafas.

─Es mejor empezar desde ahora ─contestaba mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios─. Siendo entrenada por el Capitán, según mis datos, tiene un 80% de ser una excelente tenista.

─¿Y qué hay del otro 20%? ─preguntó curioso Eiji.

─De que uno de los dos se canse y den por terminado el entrenamiento.

─No. Yo no creo que eso suceda ─le respondió muy seguro Momoshiro─. Algún día, Sakuno-chan llegara a ser más fuerte de lo que es ahora ─decía el peli-negro mientras sonreía de la emoción.

Todo parecía transcurrir tranquilamente para la joven Ryuzaki. Su mejoría en el tenis, era cada día más notoria. Ahora, era capaz de devolver saques, e incluso de hacer algunas anotaciones a sus compañeras del Club Femenino. _"Si sigo así, seguramente quedare como titular" _Pensó la peli-castaña mientras su rostro reflejaba una inmensa alegría... Pero todo podría cambiar en un instante…

─¡¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ─preguntó la oji-carmín a su mejor amiga.

─Sí ─respondió Tomoka─. A mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en Londres, y todos nos iremos con él.

─T…Tomo-chan ─susurró Sakuno abrazando a la de coletas.

─Yo también voy a extrañarte. Pero seguiremos en contacto. Hablaremos por teléfono todos los días ¿Bien?

─Voy a extrañarte mucho Tomo-chan.

─Yo también Sakuno, pero aunque tú estés aquí y yo a kilómetros de distancia… nunca dejaremos de ser amigas.

─¡Tomo-chan! ─Sakuno no puedo más y abrazo a su amiga. Sus ojos empezaban a sentirse pesados, se sentía cansada y empezaba a oscurecerse todo─. Tomo-chan… yo odio las despedidas… ─la oji-carmín no logro terminar lo que decía.

─¡Sakuno!, ¡Sakuno! ─grito Osakada al ver a Ryuzaki en el suelo─. ¡Sakuno! ¿Qué tienes? –preguntaba la joven arrodillándose junto a ella en el suelo, evidentemente la de coletas no obtuvo respuesta. Sakuno se encontraba inconsciente.

Quince minutos después ya se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela, todo gracias a Tezuka quien pasara por el lugar y al verlas rápidamente tomara a Sakuno entre sus brazos para dirigirla a la enfermería. Poco a poco, la castaña estaba abriendo sus ojos.

─¿Dó…Dónde estamos? ─preguntó a Tomoka.

─En la enfermería ─dijo la de coletas─. El Capitán Tezuka pasaba por ahí, escucho mis gritos, te vio en el suelo y te trajo hasta aquí.

─Entiendo ─susurró la oji-carmín tratando de levantarse.

─Espera, la doctora dijo que tenías que descansar ─le advirtió Tomoka.

─Pero tengo entrenamiento con el Capitán ─respondía Sakuno.

─No… él dijo que te podías tomar la tarde libre ─le dijo a su amiga, puso su voz seria e intentó imitar la voz del Capitán─. Pero sólo por hoy ─a lo que su amiga sonrió, pero de pronto la sonrisa se le va del rostro─. ¿Qué tienes? ─le preguntó Tomoka.

─No es la primera vez que me pasa.

─Debe de ser sólo el cansancio del entrenamiento ─respondió segura Tomoka.

─Sólo espero que no sea lo que pienso.

─¿Qué cosa? ─cuestionó Tomoka.

Sakuno, en aquella sala de enfermería, asegurándose que nadie la escuchara, contó a su amiga que una tarde de tormenta… se había entregado al chico que tanto amaba.

─¿Tú y Ryoma-sama? ─musitó sin creerlo Tomoka.

─Sí ─respondió la oji-carmín a punto de llorar.

─No te preocupes ─dijo la de coletas tomando de la mano a su amiga─. Hoy mismo saldremos de dudas.

Esa misma tarde, Osakada había salido a toda velocidad hacia su casa diciendo a Sakuno que no tardaría y que se verían en la casa de ésta última lo más pronto que se pudiera. La oji-carmín llegó a su destino, su padre aún no regresaba del trabajo y su madre había salido de casa para realizar algunas compras._"Es mejor así" _Pensó la castaña. Poco después tocaron a la puerta, Sakuno corrió apresurada para abrir, muy segura de que se trataba de su amiga Tomoka, ya que su madre traía llaves.

─Ya estoy aquí ─decía la de coletas entrando al lugar, su voz sonaba agitada de tanto correr.

─¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó la oji-carmín señalando una bolsa negra que estaba en las manos de la chica del lunar.

─Esto… es una prueba de embarazo ─respondía Osakada─. Recordé que mi Mamá tenía algunas.

─¿Cómo las conseguiste? ─le cuestionó preocupada Sakuno.

─Estaban en su habitación, entre a escondidas a buscarla… Y mi Mamá se dio cuenta.

─¿Y qué le dijiste? ─la preocupación de la castaña era evidente.

─Le invente que era para un trabajo escolar. Pero aún así no me escape de otra plática de madre a hija ─respondió resignada.

─Comprendo ─susurro la de trenzas recordando las pláticas con su madre.

─Pero bueno… ─decía Tomoka sacando la caja de la bolsa y dándosela a su amiga─. Toma… sólo sigue las instrucciones. ¿Dónde está el baño? ─cuestionó Tomoka recordando que no había ido a casa de la castaña, sino que era Sakuno quien regularmente iba a visitarla debido a que la de coletas tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos.

─Por allá ─respondió Sakuno señalando una puerta del pasillo.

─Pues ve ─la animo Tomoka al mismo tiempo que la empujaba en ésa dirección.

Dos minutos después, la de coleteas y la de trenzas ya se encontraban en la habitación de esta última… sólo esperando.

─¿Quieres hablar? ─preguntó Tomoka a su amiga.

─Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie… tú eres la primera ─decía la castaña al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su amiga del lunar.

─No te preocupes ─Osakada sonrió buscando tranquilizar a la castaña─. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Sakuno sintió un gran alivio, sabía que podía confiar en su amiga. Sin esperar más, la castaña tomo aire para comenzar a relatar su historia.

─Fue una tarde, la práctica de los titulares ése día había terminado temprano. Como siempre, me había quedado a verlas, fui muy tonta ─se reprocho una vez más la castaña─. Pensaba decirle que lo amaba, me dirigí a los vestidores, la puerta está abierta… entre y la cerré…

.

. . .

. . . . .

─_¡No la cierres! ─se había escuchado._  
_  
─¡Ahhh! ─había gritado la castaña, ya que el peli-verdaceo había salido de las sombras ya vestido con su uniforme del colegio─. Ryoma-kun, me asustaste ─decía la chica mientras se hacía a un lado para dar paso al oji-gatuno._  
_  
─Hmmp._  
_  
─¿Qué pasa? ─le cuestionó la castaña._  
_  
─La puerta ─contestó seriamente._  
_  
─¿Qué? ¿La puerta? ─preguntaba la chica sin entender. La joven intentó abrir la puerta, pero todo fue en vano._  
_  
─Es inútil ─dijo él─ El día de hoy ha tenido problemas para abrirse, por eso es que estaba abierta._  
_  
─Yo… lo siento… ─dijo la castaña dándose por vencida y dejando el intento de abrirla, volteando entonces hacía el peli-verdaceo─. Pero alguien vendrá ¿Verdad?_  
_  
─Hmmp._  
_  
─¿Es un sí o un no? ─cuestionó nerviosa Sakuno._  
_  
─Todo los titulares ya se fueron ─dijo el prodigio._  
_  
─Mi abuela también ─añadió la castaña._  
_  
De pronto se escucha un trueno y después todo es iluminado por un relámpago. La chica da unos pasos hacia atrás, tenía miedo, aunque nadie lo supiera, siempre le había tenido miedo a los truenos. En aquél momento sentía tanto miedo, que no sintió al ambarico acercarse y era ella quien ahora se encontraba en sus brazos._  
_  
─Una tormenta… ─decía nerviosa la castaña mirándolo a los ojos._  
_  
─Sí… ─susurró el peli-verdaceo─. Por eso las prácticas terminaron temprano ─él sentía que el cuerpo de Sakuno temblaba en sus brazos-. ¿Tienes miedo? ─preguntó._  
_  
─Sí… ─respondía ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al acercamiento entre ambos._  
_  
─Cuando aparezca un relámpago empieza a contar… ─mumuraba el ambarico al tiempo que un trueno ensordecedor se dejaba escuchar, al instante el lugar era iluminado por un relámpago─. Uno, Dos, Tres…_  
_  
Se escucha otro estruendo y poco después ilumina otro relámpago._  
_  
─Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco… ─empezaba a contar de nuevo el peli-verdaceo para escuchar después otro estruendo─. ¿Lo ves, Ryuzaki? Cada vez, llegas a más números, eso quiere decir que la tormenta se está alejando._  
_  
─De acuerdo ─sonrió la oji-carmín para después cerrar sus ojos y empezar a contar─. Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, Siete…_  
_  
Lo que la joven siente después, son los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Ryoma la toma por la cintura y la atrae más hacia él, coloca su mano libre detrás de la cabeza de la joven buscando hacer el beso más profundo, mordisquea levemente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, afortunadamente para él, obtiene permiso comenzando a saborear la boca de aquella chica que correspondía tímidamente, pero de cierta forma perfecta._

. . . . .

. . .

.

─Y lo demás ─continuaba la castaña─. No es necesario contarlo, al despertar él ya no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta, Ryoma-kun había logrado abrirla. El día siguiente me acerque a él para hablar pero sólo se alejaba, después anuncio que se iba a jugar fuera del país. En el aeropuerto intente hablar con él nuevamente, quería decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba, y que no me arrepentía por lo que había sucedido… Él sólo me dijo que no le interesaba ─decía la oji-carmín con lágrimas en sus ojos.

─Sakuno-chan ─murmuró la de coletas abrazando a su amiga─. Positivo… ─susurró al ver la prueba que sostenía la castaña entre sus manos.

─Tomo-chan… ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? ─la castaña no creía lo que estaba pasando, se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo llevando sus manos hacía su vientre─. Un hijo de Ryoma-kun…  
_  
"¿Un buen o mal recuerdo de ti?"_ Pensaba la castaña, mientras sacaba su dolor y tristeza a través de esas lágrimas derramadas, y como único testigo… su mejor amiga Tomoka Osakada.


	3. La decisión de Sakuno

**N/A: **Traigo el siguiente capítulo, pero el siguiente estará un poco más largo.

.

.

**.:: 03 ::.**

**La decisión de Sakuno**

La castaña se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación. Tomoka hace unos minutos que ya se había regresado a su casa. Ésa tarde la oji-carmín tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, cosas en las que tenía que pensar y que de alguna u otra forma definirían su futuro y lo cambiaría para siempre.

─¿Qué es lo que haré ahora?, un hijo… ─la castaña aún no lo podía creer─. Sólo tengo doce años, ¿Qué le diré a mis padres? ¿Cómo reaccionaran? Ellos son unas buenas personas, ¿Pero aceptaran esto?

Sakuno entonces se pone de pie dispuesta a bajar a la planta baja, su mirada aún lucia distraída.

─Ryoma… ¿Se lo diré?, ¡No! ─la joven se dijo a si misma─. Él se fue y nunca lo sabrá. Yo quería olvidarte Ryoma… pero tendré algo de ti que me impedirá hacerlo. ¿Y la escuela? ¿Qué pasara con Seigaku? ¿Y el tenis? Me empezaba a gustar el tenis ─susurró─. Pero definitivamente… no quiero ser madre tan joven ¿O sí?

El ruido de la puerta principal saco a la joven de sus dudas, se dirigió presurosa a la entrada, alcanzando a ver la puerta abrirse.

─¿Sakuno? ─se escuchó.

─Aquí ─había dicho la chica.

─¿Me ayudas? ─preguntó la castaña mujer que cargaba varias bolsas.

─Si ─contestó la oji-carmín tomando algunas bolsas.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó la madre de la joven─. Te conozco muy bien, ¿Qué tienes?

─Yo… ─Sakuno dudaba en contarle a su madre.

─Sakuno ─susurró con preocupación la mujer.

─Mamá.

─Tenme confianza, Sakuno.

─Mamá, yo… ─a la castaña no le salía la voz, más sin embargo, las palabras luchaban por salir─. Perdón… ─sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse─. …Estoy embarazada.

La mujer se puso pálida al instante. _"¿Sería posible que se repitiera la historia de su padre?"_ Pensó Sakura, madre de Sakuno.

─Perdón, Mamá ─suplicó la chica.

─Shhh ─la calló la mujer─. ¿Quién es? ¿Él lo sabe?

─No ─respondía la oji-carmín limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de calmarse─. Se fue del país sin siquiera saberlo.

─Oh, mi hija ─Sakura Ryuzaki acudió a abrazar a la castaña.

─No se qué hacer ─las lágrimas de la joven amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

─Un hijo ─comenzaba a decir la madre─. Es el milagro del amor y de la vida misma ¿Tú lo amas?

─¿Al padre de mi hijo? ─cuestionó Sakuno.

─Sí.

─Yo… Sí ─afirmó la oji-carmín─. Y quiero tenerlo. Pero no me lo quiero quedar. Lo daré en adopción al nacer ─respondió muy segura de sus palabras.

─Sakuno.

─Lo sé, Mamá. Este hijo nació del amor que le tengo a su padre, pero solo tengo doce años, soy muy joven para ser madre.

─Entiendo ─dijo la mujer.

─Cuando llegue Papá, se lo diré ─aseguró la castaña.

─Y él lo entenderá… ─le respondió la mujer, ante la mirada curiosa de su hija.

Tuvieron que pasar horas hasta la llegada del anochecer. Seiya Ryuzaki salía de casa desde el amanecer volviendo hasta altas horas de la noche. La puerta abriendo alerto de la llega del hombre de la casa, Sakura y Sakuno se pusieron de pie para recibirlo.

─Seiya… ─susurró la mujer al ver al hombre entrando a la sala.

─Buenas noches ─un peli-negro de ojos carmín saludaba a las presentes. Su sonrisa de borro al ver el rostro de inquietud de su hija─. ¿Qué ocurre? ─cuestionó.

─Tenemos que hablar ─dijo Sakura.

─¿Qué sucede? ─el hombre hizo notar su preocupación en su voz.

─Es Sakuno ─le respondió su esposa.

─¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakuno? ─el padre dirigió la mirada a su hija.

─Papá… ─susurraba la chica, de alguna forma le era más difícil confesarlo a su padre, que habérselo dicho a su madre.

─¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? ─preguntó el peli-negro al ver las lágrimas de su hija.

─Perdóname…

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó el a su hija sin entender.

─Yo… yo…

─¿Tu qué?

─Yo… ─a la joven se le hacia difícil aquella situación, respiro profundo dispuesta a responder a las preguntas de su padre─. Yo… estoy embarazada.

─¡Seiya! ─exclamó la mujer ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Lo que sucedió después había sido tan rápido, en unos segundos la oji-carmín ya se encontraba en el suelo con una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda… su padre la había abofeteado. Pero Sakura sabía que ése hombre no llegaría más lejos, lo que vio después, fue a un padre acercándose a su hija… para finalmente abrazarla.

─Perdóname, por favor ─volvía a disculparse la joven entre los brazos de su padre.

─Todo estará bien ─dijo él.

─Yo lo quiero tener… ─decía ella entre lágrimas.

─¿Y él que dice? ¿Ya lo sabe?

─Él no dice nada, se fue del país antes de saberlo, y yo… por eso… no me lo quiero quedar…

─¿Qué? ─susurró el padre.

─Lo daré en adopción al nacer ─continuó la castaña.

─Sakuno ─decía el padre mientras suspiraba─. Está bien.

─¿No me preguntaran quien es el padre? ─les preguntó curiosa la oji-carmín.

─No hasta que decidas decirlo ─había dicho él mientras se ponían de pie─. Ve a tu habitación, necesitas dormir.

─Sí… ─murmuró la de trenzas retirándose.

El peli-negro dirigió su mirada a la mujer castaña que se encontraba a su lado, ambos veían como su hija se alejaba para tomar camino hacia su habitación.

─Otra vez tú misma historia ─aseguraba Sakura.

─Ironía de la vida, mis errores ahora los sufrirá mi hija.

─Pero con el simple hecho de que tú regresaste por ellas ─susurró la mujer.

─Sí.

─Lo único malo, es que juramos guardar el secreto a nuestra hija ─recordaba la peli-castaña.

─Ellas saben de ella, pero mi Sakuno nunca sabrá de su existencia… de ninguna de ellas y así seguirá ─decía muy serio el padre de la oji-carmín─. Pero… lo quiere dar en adopción al nacer.

─Aún hay tiempo para que cambie esa decisión.

─Pero ella tiene razón, sólo tiene doce años.

─Será madre, y nunca subestimes el amor de una madre hacia su hijo, ya deberías saberlo.

─Ah.

Seiya dio un suspiro de resignación. ¿Acaso subestimaba el amor de una madre hacia un hijo?


	4. Ryuzaki Ryosei

**.:: 04 ::.**

**Ryuzaki Ryosei**

Al día siguiente la chica se levanto temprano para asistir a la Seigaku, si todo salía como se había planeado, ése día sería el último. Su abuela ya sabía sobre la "noticia", la oji-carmín pensaba que había sido su madre quien le había informado a la anciana, pero para la sorpresa de la castaña, fue Seiya quien le había contado, padre de Sakuno e hijo mayor de la Sensei. Y al igual que sus padres, tampoco hizo preguntas sobre quién era el padre, eso fue un alivio para la de trenzas, ya que no quería responder preguntas aún.

Seiya le aconsejo que dejara Seigaku mientras nacía el bebe y que contrataría una Sensei particular para sus clases, y así no perder el año para que pueda iniciar su octavo grado sin problemas.

En Seigaku, no faltaba mucho para la corta semana de vacaciones, pero el último día de la castaña ya había llegado. Como recién solía hacer unas semanas atrás, se dirigió hacia las canchas de tenis en busca del Capitán.

─Capitán… ─susurró la oji-carmín al visualizar al chico de noveno grado.

─Para iniciar, veinte vueltas a las canchas ─ordenó al instante el Capitán.

─De eso quería hablarle ─cierto nerviosismo se logro ver en su rostro─ Discúlpeme Tezuka-senpai, pero no podré seguir con los entrenamientos.

─¿Por qué? ─cuestionó sin importancia el de gafas.

─Me iré de Seigaku por un tiempo ─le respondió, después de todo era parte de la verdad─. Gracias por el tiempo dedicado a mi entrenamiento, me sirvió de mucho ─una sonrisa de dejo ver en el rostro de Sakuno─. Muchas gracias, y hasta pronto.

Finalizo la oji-carmín para después salir corriendo. El día escolar ya había terminado. Días después llego la partida de su amiga hacia Londres, la oji-carmín había ido a despedirla al aeropuerto.

─Voy a extrañarte ─decía la de coletas.

─Y yo a ti… ─contestó la castaña.

─Cuídate mucho ─le había pedido Tomoka.

─Sí ─respondía alegre Sakuno.

─Y recuerda que prometimos hablar todas las noches.

─No te preocupes, Tomo-chan, lo recuerdo.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 085 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra; favor de abordar por la puerta 7…_

─Tomoka, ese es nuestro vuelo ─se escuchó a la madre de Osakada.

─Ya voy ─respondió a sus padres, para dirigirse de nuevo a Sakuno─. Debo irme.

─Adiós, amiga ─se despedía la oji-carmín abrazándola.

─Un adiós no ─respondió la otra chica correspondiendo al abrazo─. Solo un hasta pronto ─corrigió.

Otro día comenzaba. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la partida de la chica de coletas y como lo habían prometido, se mantenían en contacto. La chica estaba feliz ya con sus tres meses de embarazo, a pesar de eso, salía a escondidas a practicar tenis, aunque solo fuera golpeando la pelota contra la pared. Sentir el golpe de la pelota con la raqueta, la hacía sentir muy bien y hacía que su mente se despejara. Gracias a esto la chica había logrado pensar con claridad… ella se quedaría con su hijo.

Al decírselo, a sus padres no pareció sorprenderles, alegrándoles mucho el cambio en la decisión de su hija, especialmente a su padre Seiya. Yoko Anami, su Sensei contratada por su padre, la había alabado por su entusiasmo en sus clases privadas, y le aseguro que no tendría ningún problema al regresar a estudiar a Seigaku.

Las siguientes semanas habían pasado velozmente. Sakuno decidió no saber el sexo de su hijo, sencillamente había querido que fuera sorpresa. Su abuela Sumire le regalo un libro que contenía nombres para bebé. La castaña lo acepto felizmente, aunque ya sabía perfectamente cual nombre le pondría si fuese varón.

Faltando solo cuatro meses para el nacimiento de su hijo, la castaña se encontraba charlando con sus padres y su recién llegada abuela, sobre los preparativos para el cuarto del futuro miembro de la familia Ryuzaki. Cual color sería el adecuado para iluminar la habitación. Como sería la cuna, los muebles. Y empezar a comprar algunos juguetes; fueron algunas de las cosas que deliberaron en familia. Al final concluyeron en que iluminar la habitación con un color neutro sería lo más adecuado, y sería lo primero en que iniciarían.

─Muy bien, yo iré a comprar la pintura, mientras me ocupo de eso, ustedes deben de tapizar el piso para que tampoco se pinte ¿De acuerdo? ─propuso decidido el hombre.

─Sí ─respondieron las tres presentes ante la iniciativa del peli-negro.

─Entonces vuelvo luego ─decía Seiya.

─Espera, yo iré contigo ─le dijo su madre, Sumire─. Sakuno, ¿Puedes ir a buscar mi bolsa? La deje en la cocina.

─Claro, abuela ─respondía la nieta al recordar la merienda que habían ingerido unos minutos antes.

─¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo? ─le cuestionó curioso Seiya a la anciana.

─Es mejor así ─dijo Sakura al recordar la situación de años atrás.

─¿Cómo? ─el peli-negro no parecía comprender.

─No eres capaz de diferenciar de un tono claro o un tono pastel ─añadió la anciana cruzada de brazos.

─Sí... ─continuó Sakura─. Tuvimos que pintar de nuevo la habitación de Sakuno-chan cuando era bebé. Doble ingresos y doble esfuerzo gracias a tu nulo conocimiento.

─Ah… Era eso… ─murmuraba el hombre con sus dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla.

La joven oji-carmín entró a la cocina, volteó en ambas direcciones con el fin de encontrar por lo que había sido enviada. Casi al instante distinguió una bolsa negra sobre la mesa. Presurosa de dirigió al lugar, tomando rápidamente la bolsa entre sus manos; sintió que algo caía del bolso de su abuela, casi por impulso dirigió su mirada al suelo, y al ver una decena de papeles tirados de dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

Con pereza se inclina a recogerlos, pero uno en especial le llama la atención. Entre el diminuto montón pudo distinguir un sobre blanco, una carta que era dirigida a su abuela. Por curiosidad toma la carta, su cuerpo pareciese moverse solo; leyó el remitente de la carta que ahora se encontraba en sus manos, Echizen Nanjiroh, USA. La joven palideció al leer "Echizen", sin embargo eso no la detuvo, y abrió dicha carta.

El hombre informaba encontrarse bien, que no se había comunicado antes debido a los partidos y entrenamientos de su hijo Ryoma. También había escrito su dirección y teléfono en aquél país, por si Ryuzaki-sensei alguna vez quisiera comunicarse con ellos.

La oji-carmín dirigió su mano derecha hacia uno de sus bolsillos de su ligera chaqueta, sacando del interior un teléfono celular. La castaña marcó de inmediato aquellos números escritos en el papel, para colocarlo después en su oído, su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente ante el primer tono. Su único consuelo era que en Japón era alrededor de las nueve de la mañana siendo en América altas horas de la noche, posiblemente no hubiera nadie despierto.

El teléfono sonaba incesantemente. El peli-verdaceo salía de una ducha caliente, y secaba sus cabellos con una toalla color azul, dio un gruñido ante el ruido escuchado. Se dirigió a pasos agigantados con el fin de terminar con el.

─Hola ─el joven había tomado el teléfono de aquella mesita de madera─. Hola ─repitió de nuevo, mas no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado de la línea─. Hmmp

─Primo, ¿Quién es? ─había preguntado Nanako apareciendo en la estancia.

─Número equivocado ─respondió Ryoma colgando el teléfono para después acercarse a su prima.

─Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tienes un partido temprano ─continuó sonriente la joven.

─Sí… ─murmuró.

El oji-ambar dio un bostezo ante tanto cansancio del día, para finalmente tomar camino hacía las escaleras y tener como destino su habitación.

La castaña se había quedado muda al escuchar esa voz. Sus manos misteriosamente templaban y no fue capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. Poco a poco sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se maldijo por aquella reacción.

─Sakuno-chan, ya encontraste… Sakuno, ¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó su madre mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

La castaña mujer se agachó para ser capaz de ver a su hija a los ojos, para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos, como cuando era pequeña y ella buscaba consolarla después de que sufría alguna herida al jugar en los juegos que tanto acostumbraba de niña.

─No ocurre nada ─trato de tranquilizarla la oji-carmín al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

─No ocurre nada ─repitió la mujer cambiando a un semblante de preocupación─. ¿Pero si estas llorando?

Sakura dirigió su mirada a las manos de su hija, encontrándose con la carta y el teléfono. Ella supo perfectamente lo que Sakuno no quería decirle.

─Hablaste con el… ─aseguró la mujer.

─No ─la corrigió Sakuno─. El contestó a mi llamada, pero me quede helada y no pude decirle nada.

─Tranquila ─consolaba la madre, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de su hija─. Llegara el momento en que estés lista para decírselo, pero no puedes forzar algo por el simple hecho de que debes de hacerlo ─le decía la mujer a la oji-carmín mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza de su hija.

Sakuno sonrío al recordar aquella vieja sensación. Siempre cuando estaba triste, sufría alguna caída o se equivocaba en algo; era su madre quien venia en su auxilio, y dulcemente colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza para después murmurar "Descuida… Todo estará bien, Sakuno-chan" acompañada de la más dulce y tierna sonrisa.

─Todo estará bien, Sakuno-chan ─susurró la madre a su hija, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa sumamente cálida.

─Tienes razón ─la oji-carmín había cerrado sus ojos ante aquél trato maternal─. Quizá aún no este lista ─la castaña abrió los ojos─. Pero algún día lo estaré y se lo diré… ─se puso de pie seguida de su madre─. Le diré que tenemos un hijo…

─Eso esta bien ─la mujer sonrió nerviosamente, al tiempo que tomaba la bolsa de Sumire─. Pero hay que llevarle esto a tu abuela, o la pintura nunca llegara.

Los cuatro meses restantes parecieron eternos para la oji-carmín. No sintió alivio hasta ver a ése pequeño ser entre sus brazos. Su cabello de un tono pelirrojo con destellos rojizos aún más claros. "Igual a mi Padre" Exclamó extasiada Sakura Ryuzaki casi al verlo. Y sus ojos… esos ojos, aún seria pronto para decirlo, pero serian iguales a los ambaricos de su padre.

─¿Cómo se llamara? ─preguntó curioso el ahora abuelo, Seiya, aunque quisiera negarlo, era el más emocionado de todos los presentes.

─Bueno… ─susurró la oji-carmín dejando en la intriga a sus padres y a su abuela. Su tío Shinji, hermano menor de su padre, no había podido asistir.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó de nuevo Seiya, provocando una sonrisa en la oji-carmín.

─Su nombre será… Ryosei.

─¿Ryosei? ─se escuchó en toda la habitación, ante tal decisión.

_"¿Ryo? Será que…"_ La Sensei se cuestionaba vagamente.

─Sí ─decía la castaña de mirada carmín, sus ojos parecían luminosos y su sonrisa radiante─. "Ryo" por su padre y "Sei" por el mío. Ryosei... ese será su nombre.

_"Sí, no hay duda… él es el padre"_ Pensaba para si misma, la anciana Sumire.

─Por mi está bien ─respondía indiferente Seiya, aunque una sonrisa de alegría se dibujaba en su rostro.

La oji-carmín se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo. Al verlo, su sonrisa aparecía al instante en sus labios. Por un momento recordó de nuevo a Ryoma. Se sentía triste al recordar haberle confesado sus sentimientos al peli-verdaceo, haberle entregado más que su amor y que el simplemente la rechazara. Pero también era consciente de que ella era culpable, culpable por no informarle de tal noticia; sentía miedo ante su reacción y pavor ante un nuevo rechazo. En algo su madre tenía razón, cuando estuviera lista y cuando sus temores desaparecieran, ella sería capaz de confesárselo al prodigio. Ahí, en una blanca habitación y en una cama de hospital, ante todos los presentes, la joven madre Ryuzaki Sakuno, murmuraba las primeras palabras a su hijo, _"Bienvenido a tu nueva familia… Ryuzaki Ryosei…"_


	5. Primer día de Clases

**N/A: **Ya he traído el siguiente capítulo. El próximo llegará lo más pronto posible (^.^)

.

.

**.:: 05 ::.**

**Primer día de Clases**

Tiempo después… Otro año escolar comenzaba, la chica había logrado pasar los exámenes finales y como su Sensei había dicho, no tuvo ningún problema e iniciaría su Octavo Grado sin dificultades. Aquella mañana despertó emocionada, se dio una ducha con agua fría para después colocarse su nuevo uniforme. Con una sonrisa se miró al espejo, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y ahora se miraba un poco más alta. Miró su cabello, largo y algo ondulado, tomo la decisión de llevarlo suelto. Dirigió su mirada hacía el reloj de pared, se le hacía tarde. Corrió presurosa escaleras abajo. Su madre ya la esperaba con su almuerzo en sus manos.

─¿Dónde está Papá? ─cuestionó tan sólo al verla, aunque por la cabeza ya le pasaba la respuesta.

─Se ha ido temprano ─la mujer le dio una sonrisa a su hija─. Me pidió que te deseara suerte de su parte.

─De acuerdo ─una sonrisa inundo el rostro de la castaña. Se dirigió hacía una cuna que se encontraba a lado de su madre, tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura que yacía dormido en ella, para después depositar un tierno beso en su frente─. Debo irme ahora… ─susurraba la castaña─. Pero Mamá volverá en un rato y no se despegara de ti ─finalizaba, para muy a su pesar colocar de nuevo al niño en su cuna.

─Vete tranquila ─la animo su madre─. Lo cuidare bien.

La castaña dio un suspiro, sintió un hueco en su corazón, al pensar que se tendría que alejar momentáneamente de su hijo, ¿Qué así sería todo el tiempo? La joven se dirigió a la puerta, escuchando como su madre le hablaba tiernamente a Ryosei. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado…

Poco después la oji-carmín ya se encontraba dentro de su salón de clases. Había escogido como su lugar para ése año su antiguo pupitre.

─Ese era el lugar de Tomo-chan ─murmuró la oji-carmín mientras miraba el pupitre vacío de su lado izquierdo, el cual perteneció alguna vez a su inseparable amiga, Tomoka Osakada.

─Disculpa… ─escuchó.

─¿Eh? ─susurró Sakuno a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacía el dueño de la voz, logrando toparse con un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos carmín.

─¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ─le había preguntado el joven señalando el pupitre que se encontraba vacío.

─Sí… Sí… ─le había contestado la chica.

El joven castaño dirigió su mirada hacía la joven, _"¿Sería una buena idea empezar a hacer amigos en una escuela nueva?"_ Se preguntó.

─Me llamo Kenji Sakakibara ─se presentó alegremente el chico─. Soy nuevo en Seigaku… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─preguntó a la de ojos carmín.

─Sakuno Ryuzaki ─contestó ella.

─¿Ryuzaki? ─Kenji parecía sorprendido─. ¿Cómo la entrenadora de tenis, Ryuzaki? ─cuestionó curioso.

─Sí. Ella es mi abuela.

─¡Genial! ─gritó emocionado el peli-castaño─. Yo quiero unirme al Club de Tenis, dicen que es uno de los mejores.

La castaña se sorprendió ante la reacción "alegre" del recién llegado. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Así es ─le decía la castaña con la misma sonrisa─. Además, mañana serán los partidos por el Ranking. Ya que se graduaron los Titulares mayores, habrá vacantes.

─¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

─Sí, son cada mes. Pero al iniciar un nuevo curso se realizan los primeros partidos por el Ranking ─le explicaba la castaña─. El primer día de clases nos da la oportunidad para inscribirnos en algún Club, y al día siguiente, o sea mañana, comenzaran los partidos.

─Comprendo ─susurró el joven.

La plática fue armoniosa y amigable entre ambos jóvenes. El joven Sakakibara le había contado desde las continuas mudanzas debido al trabajo de sus padres, hasta que trabajos realizaba cada uno. La puerta abriéndose los interrumpió de su plática, a ellos, al igual que a otros jóvenes que charlaban sobre sus acontecimientos en vacaciones.

─Buenos días, alumnos ─saludaba el Sensei a sus estudiantes─. La mayoría de ustedes ya se conocen debido a que estuvieron juntos en el grado anterior. Pero hoy comenzara con ustedes un nuevo compañero. Póngase de pie, Sakakibara.

El joven obedeció el mandato. No fue necesario que el Sensei siguiera hablando. En consecuencia a las numerosas escuelas en las que ha estado, ya conocía perfectamente el "Protocolo". El castaño, al ponerse de pie había atraído la atención de sus compañeros, sin mencionar las miradas coquetas que le daban algunas de sus compañeras.

─Mucho gusto ─el joven realizó una reverencia ante las personas que lo observaban fijamente─. Mi nombre es Sakakibara Kenji. Tengo trece años. Mi cumpleaños es el primero de Febrero. Mi tipo de sangre es A. Mis padres y yo nos mudamos de Osaka porque ellos son de aquí. Mi madre es doctora y mi padre abogado… Ah… antes de que se me olvide ─continuaba el chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas pequeñas tarjetas, para entregar primero una a Ryuzaki y después empezar a repartirlas entre sus compañeros─. Tiene su propio despacho de abogados. Pero como acabamos de llegar aún no tiene clientes ─el joven había llegado de nuevo ante su Sensei, ante la mirada de este último desecho la idea, Sakakibara de abstuvo de entregarle una tarjeta. Inmediatamente el castaño hizo de nuevo una reverencia ante sus compañeros─. Por favor, recomiéndenlo a sus padres.

─¡Ejem! ─interrumpió impaciente el Sensei─. ¿Termino, Sakakibara? ¡A su lugar! ─ordenó a la vez que señalaba el pupitre del castaño. Las risas invadieron el aula.

─¡Sí! ─se apresuro a decir Kenji mientras tomaba camino hacia su lugar.

─Bien. Abran sus cuadernos…

Las clases pasaron rápido aquél primer día. A penas al sonar la campana para retirarse a sus casas, la castaña acompaño a Kenji a anotarse al Club de Tenis Masculino, ya que siendo su primer día, aún no conocía a Seigaku como la palma de su mano. En el lugar la castaña logró visualizar a un oji-violeta, sutilmente la joven se escondió detrás del chico al que acompañaba, la altura del castaño le serviría como escudo momentáneo.

─Sakakibara-san ─susurraba la castaña tirando de la manga de la camisa escolar del muchacho, con el fin de atraer su atención.

─Dime Kenji ─le pidió el joven.

─Etto… Kenji-kun, debo irme a inscribir al Club Femenino ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo?

─Sí ─le dijo él─. Estaré bien Saku-chan. Después de inscribirme me iré directo a casa.

─Bien… hasta mañana Kenji-kun ─se despedía la joven.

Debía irse de ahí. De alguna forma no quería responder a las preguntas que seguramente le haría Momo-senpai.

─¡Nya! ¡Pero es Sakuno-chan!

La joven se quedo quieta al escuchar aquellas palabras. Lentamente volteó hacía donde venían aquellas palabras. Un joven de cabello caoba y de ojos gatunos la miraba con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

─Eiji-senpai ─susurró la castaña, que en cuestión de segundos, ya era abrazada fuertemente por el Neko.

─Sakuno-chan, ¡Kawaii!

Es verdad, era la primera vez que alguno de sus Senpais la veía con el cabello suelto.

─Eiji-senpai… no puedo respirar.

─¡Eiji, suéltala! ¿Qué no vez que la asfixias? ─a la escena había llegado un peli-negro de ojos violeta.

─Lo siento ─murmuró el joven soltando a la chica─. Es que tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, Sakuno-chan ─añadió con un puchero.

─Descuida, Eiji-senpai ─le dijo Sakuno.

─Oye, Sakuno-chan, ¿Estabas desaparecida? ─preguntó de pronto el oji-violeta─. De pronto decidiste irte, además de que te perdiste la Graduación de los de Tercero.

─Es cierto ─siguió el Neko.

─Hablando de eso ─interrumpió la castaña, a la vez que señalaba a Eiji─. ¿Qué hace el Senpai en el Club de Tenis de Secundaria, si hoy iniciaba su Primer año de Preparatoria? ─cuestionó al recién graduado, aun sabiendo ya la respuesta.

─¡Nya! Hoy son las inscripciones para los nuevos miembros del Club de Tenis. Como ex miembro de este Club, me toco asistir para apoyar a Momo con las inscripciones ─le respondió Eiji a la castaña.

─Hablando de eso… ─susurró la oji-carmín─. Me tengo que ir o no alcanzare a inscribirme en el Club Femenino. Hasta pronto Senpais.

─¡Sakuno-chan! ¡Espera! ─gritó Momoshiro, pero la castaña ya se había encargado de poner distancia de por medio.

─Momo, ¿Crees que algún día nos contara lo que paso con el Ochibi?

─¡¿Qué? ─cuestionó sorprendido Momoshiro─. ¡Eso solo les concierne a ellos dos! ─grito el oji-violeta sonrojado, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

─Yo me refería a Ryo-chan ─se apresuró a decir Kikumaru─. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo ─se coloco una mano en su barbilla─. Me pregunto si se parecerá a él… Una pregunta mejor… ¿Se lo dirás al Ochibi?

─Mmmm ─el oji-violeta se quedo pensativo─. No, no lo haré. Eso es algo que le toca hacer a Sakuno-chan. Además… ─un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Momoshiro─. Esta la plática que tuvimos con Ryuzaki-sensei.

─¡Nya!

El Neko lo había olvidado por completo. Por otro lado, la castaña logro inscribirse al Club Femenino de Tenis. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios al pensar en la posibilidad de convertirse en Titular. Logro mejorar en todo este tiempo, ¿Pero abra sido suficiente? Durante un corto tiempo fue entrenada por Tezuka-buchou. Después, se vio en la necesidad de dejarlo momentáneamente, pero eso no evito que practicara y entrenara por si sola. Al verse descubierta por su abuela, ante las suplicas de la nieta, la anciana no tuvo elección y la ayudo en su entrenamiento. Sin darse cuenta la castaña había llegado a casa y con sus llaves abrió la puerta disponiéndose a entrar.

─Hola ─saludó al cerrar la puerta tras ella─. Estoy en casa.

─¿Saku? ─una voz masculina fue escuchada por la castaña.

─Papá ─susurró la joven al verlo sentado en un sofá de la sala─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─cuestionó al verlo en casa a esas horas.

─Oh, me desocupe algo temprano ─dijo.

─Me alegro mucho ─le dijo su hija─. ¿Dónde está Ryo?

─Arriba, con tu Mamá.

─Cierto, Ah… ahora que recuerdo ─murmuraba la joven sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo, al instante se la entregó a su padre.

─¿Abogado? ─le preguntó sorprendido al leer lo que decía la tarjeta.

─Sí ─la joven entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosamente. Kenji-kun le había pedido el favor, ¿Qué podía perder?─. Hoy entro un chico nuevo, y pues su padre es abogado y siendo nuevo en la ciudad, pero a pesar de que es un excelente abogado… aún no tiene clientes.

─Ah… ─el padre dio señal de entender.

─Bueno, ahora voy con Ryo ─la joven subió presurosa hacia la habitación de su hijo, dejando sólo a su padre contemplando esa tarjeta que ahora yacía en sus manos.

─Un abogado… justamente lo que necesito.

El peli-negro saco su teléfono celular, y marco los números escritos en el blanco papel. Tomó de nuevo asiento en el sofá, que tan sólo unos instantes había ocupado. Extrañamente una impaciencia lo invadía al escuchar el tono del otro lado.


	6. Partidos por el Ranking

**N/A: **Gracias por los reviews, y disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero ya sin más les dejo el capítulo.

.

.

**.:: 06 ::.**

**Partidos por el Ranking**

El día tan esperado por fin había llegado. La castaña se levantó contenta ante su segundo día de clases, pero esta vez había algo más, serían los primeros partidos por el ranking en los cuales participaría, además de que se nombrarían a la nueva Capitana y Sub-Capitana. Mientras se preparaba para asistir a Seigaku, la oji-carmín recordaba lo que habló por teléfono con Tomoka la noche anterior.

Sakuno sonrió ante las múltiples insinuaciones de su amiga.

"Sakuno-chan, ¿Es apuesto?" había preguntado Osakada con un tono pícaro. Sakuno le respondió que no había puesto mucha atención a ese detalle.

"Pero te gusto ¿No es cierto?" La castaña se quedó estática ante la pregunta de su amiga. Sólo se despidió de ella y se dispuso a dormir.

Aquella simple pregunta logró remover los sentimientos que hasta el momento se habían encontrado dormidos. Unas simples palabras bastaron para que volviera a recordar a Ryoma Echizen. La oji-carmín se recrimino tal acción, fueron semanas en que ni siquiera el peli-verdaceo le había pasado por la cabeza. Su concentración estaba completamente en Ryosei.

La joven se despejo de esos pensamientos. Abrió la puerta de su armario, sus ojos se fijaron en lo que se encontraba hasta el fondo. Estiró su brazo logrando alcanzar esa raqueta que durante meses permaneció escondida. Su mirada melancólica se posó sobre una raqueta de Mango Rosa, la castaña entrelazó sus dedos entre las cuerdas.

─Esto se ve mal ─suspiró─. De tanto tiempo que estuvo guardada se dañaron las cuerdas, ya no dará tiempo para repararlas.

En cuestión de segundos la alegría de Sakuno se convirtió en desconsuelo, pero eso no iba a detenerla. Apresurada guardó la raqueta, para después bajar a desayunar con su familia. Media hora más tarde, ya se encontraba en las canchas del club femenino de Seigaku.

Mientras tanto, en las canchas del equipo masculino, se encontraban Syuichiroh y Tezuka que tendrían que nombrar al nuevo Capitán y Sub-Capitán.

─Momoshiro y Kaoru… ─murmuraba Oishi─. Ambos ganadores del "Bloque A", como lo esperábamos ─le decía a su acompañante─. ¿Tezuka? ─él no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que volteó su mirada hacía lo que observaba el ex Capitán.

─¡Punto para Sakakibara! ¡Seis juegos a cuatro! ¡Ganador Sakakibara! ─anunciaban.

Un joven castaño mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba para dar el saludo a su oponente.

─Fue un muy buen juego ─le decía Kenji.

─Pero tú ganaste, Sakakibara. Espero hacerlo mejor la próxima vez ─le murmuraba su compañero de octavo grado.

Desde lejos, Oishi y Tezuka observaban la escena de los dos jóvenes. Sin duda, un juego extraordinario por parte del castaño.

─Sakakibara… Sakakibara… Sakakibara… ─buscaba Oishi en su lista─. "Bloque D", ese chico ya ganó sus dos partidos.

El viento ondeaba su castaño cabello, el cual era sujetado por una alta coleta. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los movimientos que efectuaba la chica frente a ella, la cual le lanzo un saque, pero la castaña logro devolverla difícilmente.

─¡Punto para Ryuzaki! ¡30-15! ─decía una joven que le hacía de árbitro.

La castaña nuevamente entrelazó sus dedos entre las cuerdas de la raqueta.

─Esto esta peor. Apenas resistieron el primer partido ─la castaña suspiró─. Fue mera suerte que lo ganara.

Una chica de largos cabellos azules y de ojos violeta, observaba atentamente a su compañera menor.

─¡Vamos, Sakuno-chan! ─la voz de la peli-azul se hizo escuchar en toda la cancha.

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacía quien la animaba incesantemente, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro al ver la manera en que la animaba su Sempai. Pero sus ojos observaron a dos chicas más que se acercaban rápidamente a la oji-violeta.

─Inamori-senpai… Tokine-senpai ─susurraba la oji-carmín al ver a su anterior Capitana y Sub-Capitana.

Una pelota que paso rozando su rostro la obligó a volver a la realidad.

─¡¿Qué? ─exclamó la castaña ante lo sucedido.

─Oye, Ryuzaki-san, tienes que poner más atención al partido ─le recrimino una pelirroja─. Aún te toca sacar.

─Sí… Yagami-senpai.

La peli-azul se encontraba tan centrada en el partido, que no presto atención al par de chicas que había llegado ante ella.

─¿Reiko? ─la llamó una rubia de ojos verdes.

─Inamori-buchou ─susurró al verla.

─De hecho, ya no soy Capitana, Reiko ─le decía la rubia.

─La costumbre ─murmuró con una sonrisa la castaña de ojos azules que la acompañaba.

─¿Pero que haces aquí, Mika-san? ─cuestionó Reiko a la rubia, Inamori Mika─. Se supone que ya te graduaste.

─Exactamente ─le respondía la oji-verde.

─Ya olvidaste que los ex Capitanes tenemos que venir para nombrar a los nuevos sucesores.

─Es verdad ─respondía Reiko con una mano sobre su cabeza─. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? ─se cuestionó.

─Dime Reiko-chan, ¿Cómo te ha ido en los partidos?

─Muy bien ─respondió la peli-azul─. Gane mis dos partidos.

─Felicidades, Reiko-chan ─felicitaron Inamori y Tokine al unísono.

─¿Tienes en mente quién será la nueva Capitana? ─cuestionó Reiko a la rubia.

─Ahora que lo mencionas ─Mika hizo una pausa que puso nerviosa a la oji-violeta─. Estoy en eso ─continuó mientras posaba su vista en las canchas, donde se llevaban a cabo los partidos restantes─. ¿Quién es ella, Reiko-chan?

─¿Quién? ─la peli-azul observó a Inamori, para después observar a quién miraba constantemente su Superior─. ¿Ella? ─señaló a una castaña de mirada carmín, sólo para estar segura si era a quién se refería Inamori-senpai.

─Sí ─le dijo finalmente ella.

Sakuno se encontraba totalmente concentrada en su partido. No recordaba ni una sola ocasión, de haberse aislado de todo y de todos para llevar a cabo un simple cometido, ganar ése partido. Aunque las condiciones no eran las mejores, con una raqueta a medio servir, no pensaba darse por vencida. Iba un juego por delante de su Senpai, Yagami Koharu. Unos cuantos puntos más y sería la vencedora, y por fin se convertiría en Titular.

La oji-carmín se disponía a realizar un saque, Yagami corrió rápido para devolverlo lográndolo satisfactoriamente. Sakuno en una respuesta rápida regresa el golpe, pero esta vez, su Senpai no logra alcanzarla.

─¡Punto para Ryuzaki! ¡40-15!

La castaña toma nuevamente la pelota, realiza un saque fuerte. Su oponente le responde con un _Drop Shot_, obligándola a acercarse al a red, un _Globo_ fue la respuesta de la castaña…

─¡Punto para Ryuzaki! ¡Juego y Partido para Ryuzaki!

La pelirroja se dejó caer de rodillas, había perdido. La castaña se acerca a ella para felicitarla por su excelente trabajo.

─Etto… Yagami-senpai…

La oji-carmín le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Su superior acepta el gesto de la menor, pero su semblante luce triste.

─Un gran juego Senpai ─la animó la castaña─. Tu _Smash_ es muy fuerte, me dio problemas en más de una ocasión. Espero jugar contra ti otra vez.

La pelirroja observaba la alegre sonrisa de la castaña. Sí que era rara. Regularmente si un jugador de menor edad le ganaba a uno mayor, era costumbre que alardeara ante su oponente. Pero tal parece que ella no era así. Yagami dirigió su mirada a su mano que aún era sostenida por la castaña, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirroja, para después apretar su mano.

─¡Será un placer volver a jugar contigo, Ryuzaki-san!

El trío de chicas contemplaba aquella escena, fue entonces cuanto la peli-azul se dispuso a hablar.

─Se llama Ryuzaki Sakuno. Es nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei.

─¿Así que es ella? ─murmuraba Tokine Kyoko─. Me pareció haberla visto antes, creo que el año pasado estaba entre las principiantes ─Reiko asintió─. ¿Mejoro mucho desde entonces?

─Sí ─le decía Reiko─. Durante un tiempo fue entrenada por Tezuka-buchou, poco después se le unieron el resto de los titulares enseñándole todo lo que sabían. Kikumaru-sempai le mostró algo de su _Juego Acrobático_. Momoshiro-sempai le enseño su más fuerte _Smash_. Y así todos le mostraron un poco de sus técnicas. Verlos jugar también le ayudo mucho.

─Ya veo ─la rubia se coloco una mano sobre su barbilla─. ¿Falta mucho para que terminen los partidos?

─No... ─murmuraba la peli-azul mientras observaba su lista, para después voltear a ver a sus superiores─. Al perder Yagami-san, este año, el Club Femenino lo conformaran miembros de octavo grado, claro, excepto yo que soy de noveno.

─Parece que el Club no tuvo tantas solicitudes como el año pasado.

─Así es ─hablaba Reiko─. Hasta el número de principiantes inscritas este año disminuyo un treinta por ciento.

─Entonces no habrá titulares fuertes este año ─decía Kyoko─. Al menos el año anterior estábamos nosotras tres, pero tal vez este año sólo este Reiko-chan.

─Te equivocas ─le interrumpió Mika mientras miraba a la castaña─. Ryuzaki-san también es fuerte.

─¡Juego y partido para Ikina!

Las miradas del trío se dirigieron hacía una peli-negra de ojos café.

─Creo que no estará tan débil después de todo ─añadió Inamori.

En las canchas del Club Masculino, todos sus miembros se encontraban debidamente formados ante las órdenes del anterior Capitán, Kunimitsu Tezuka. Syuichiroh Oishi se encontraba a su lado con unos papeles entre sus manos, paso su lista a Tezuka, el cual releyó antes de hablar.

─Sólo ocho de ustedes formaran parte de los Titulares. Ahora diré sus nombres: Del "Bloque A" Kaidoh Kaoru y Momoshiro Takeshi —inmediatamente se ve como un joven de paliacate y un oji-violeta salieron de la fila para unirse a Tezuka y a Oishi─. Del "Bloque B" Tanaka Shiro y Nakamura Takara. Del "Bloque C" Yamamoto Tetsu y Chiba Tetsuya ─cuatro jóvenes se acercaron ante Tezuka y el resto de los ahora titulares─. Y por último del "Bloque D" Yoshida Hikaru y Sakakibara Kenji.

Unos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar, pero una simple orden de Tezuka termino con ellos.

─Ahora el nuevo Capitán y Sub-Capitán ─el de gafas hizo una pausa que causo un silencio entre la multitud─. Como Capitán… Momoshiro Takeshi y como Sub-Capitán… Sakakibara Kenji.

─¡¿Qué? ─se dejó escuchar entre la multitud.

Dos voces muy familiares, la de Momoshiro al caer en la sorpresa de que su "Rival" no quedaría como Sub-Capitán. Y el de un castaño, quien no esperaba que en su primer año en Seigaku, ya fuera nombrado Sub-Capitán. Por otro lado, al del paliacate no parecía importarle.

Los ánimos estaban muy parecidos en las canchas del Club Femenino. Reiko Mikato había entregado la lista a sus superiores, Inamori Mika y Tokine Kyoko, las recién graduadas que habían vuelto para nombrar a la nueva Capitana y Sub-Capitana. Después de eso, Reiko tomo su lugar entre los miembros del Club, colocándose a lado de Sakuno, aprovechando para felicitar a esta última.

─Llego la hora que tanto esperaban ─hablaba la rubia─. Sólo ocho lograron la meta de convertirse en titulares, pero no desesperen y tampoco se confíen. Recuerden que los partidos por el Ranking se realizan cada mes, corriendo el riesgo de que las ahora titulares pierdan su puesto. Por eso el entrenamiento constante es vital, tanto para su victoria en los partidos fuera de Seigaku como en los partidos internos. Así es que dedíquense a dar lo mejor de ustedes.

─¡Sí Senpai! ─se escuchó al unísono.

─Bien, ahora las titulares. Del "Bloque A" Yamada Naoko y Suzuki Tomoko. Del "Bloque B" Fujiwara Yuki y Mikato Reiko. Del "Bloque C" Kamura Azumi y Kamiyama Hitomi ─una a una se veía salir de la fila para colocarse a lado de Mika Inamori y Kyoko Tokine─. Por último del "Bloque D" Ikina Chiasa y Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban las ocho chicas esperándolas. Una multitud se dejo escuchar, acompañada de frases de felicitaciones. Un simple ademán por parte de Mika las hizo tranquilizarse.

─La nueva Capitana será Mikato Reiko y la Sub-Capitana Ryuzaki-Sakuno.

La castaña palidece ante el anuncio. Ella simplemente esperaba convertirse en titular, no que fuera nombrada Sub-Capitana, ¿Qué su esfuerzo fue tan grande que logró tal mejoría?

─Felicidades a ambas ─decía Mika con una sonrisa en su rostro─. Sean buenas líderes.

─Sí senpai ─hablaron Sakuno y Reiko al unísono.

─Que bien Saku-chan ─felicitaba Reiko a la castaña al momento de abrazarla.

─También a ti Reiko-san.

─A partir de mañana debe de empezar el entrenamiento, ¿Entendieron? ─cuestionó Mika.

─Sí ─respondieron todas las integrantes al unísono.

Poco a poco cada una se fue retirando a sus casas. Pero una rubia decidió detener a la oji-carmín.

─Ryuzaki-san, espera.

─¿Qué pasa, Senpai?

─Esos partidos… No fue toda tu fuerza.

─¿A qué se refiere? ─cuestionaba Sakuno, no comprendía lo que le decía Mika Inamori.

─A que tú… ─la rubia puso atención a la raqueta que tenía la castaña. Suspiró─. Es difícil que muestres tu verdadera fuerza cuando no tienes una raqueta adecuada.

─¿Hmm?

─Debes de arreglarla, Ryuzaki ─pidió Inamori.

─Descuida, Senpai. Me encargaré de ello.

─Bien. Hasta pronto Ryuzaki-san ─se despidió la rubia.

─Eh… Adiós.

Después de la sugerencia de Inamori, Sakuno decidió ir hacía su casa. Pero en el trayecto hacía la salida de Seigaku se encontró con su compañero de clase Kenji. Él le contó que había quedado como titular y no sólo eso, sino también como Sub-Capitán. Sakuno le dijo que le había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo, sería Sub-Capitana del equipo femenino. Ambos rieron ante tal coincidencia.

Por otro lado, una peli-negra se dirigía a casa, se sentía cansada, después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba tenis. Pero lo que bien se aprende no se olvida. Había logrado con éxito entrar al Club y formar parte de las titulares. El timbre de su celular hizo que se despejara de sus pensamientos, sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y distinguió un número conocido.

─Haru-chan… ─susurró─. ¿Pero que no estaba en Estados Unidos? ─se preguntó para después colocarlo en su oído─. Hola…

—Chiasa-chan, ¿Lo conseguiste? —se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

─Por supuesto. ¿Con quién crees que hablas?, por cierto, ¿De dónde llamas? ¿Qué ya estás en Japón?

—No, sigo en Nueva York. Mañana por la mañana tendré un partido. Pero quería saber cómo te había ido

─Muy bien. Logré vencer y gané mis dos partidos. Soy titular —informó Ikina.

—Felicidades. ¿La has visto?, ¿Cómo esta?

─Mentalmente no lo sé. No soy demasiado cercana para saberlo. Físicamente la note muy bien, también logró ser titular, pero no sólo eso, fue nombrada Sub-Capitana.

—Espero que eso mantenga su mente ocupada y logré distraerla un poco…

─Haruhi ─la peli-negra suspiró─. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer de tu espía?

Se escuchó una risilla del otro lado de la línea.

—Porque tú me preguntaste en que me podías ayudar como recompensa al dejarte vivir en casa

─Sí hubiera sabido no hubiera dejado Niigata para venir a estudiar a Tokio.

—Sabes que lo haría yo misma sino tuviera que estar en el U.S. Open.

─Sí, sí, debes de mantener la apariencia ante tu Padre. Se enfadaría contigo si supiera lo que estás haciendo, o mejor dicho, el favor que me has pedido.

—Así es. Ni siquiera mis hermanas lo saben.

─¿Piensas decirles? —le cuestionó.

—Lo haré sólo si me prometen no hablar.

─Debes decirles, tal vez también les interese ─un silencio se dejo escuchar del otro lado de la línea─. ¿Haruhi?

—Tengo que irme. Por favor mantenme al tanto. Hasta pronto… Prima.

─Adiós, Haruhi…

La peli-negra suspiró. Una gran tarea le había sido encomendada, aunque espiar no fuera una de sus aficiones, tendría que cumplirle a Anami Haruhi. Pero algo bueno había salido de todo, una raqueta había estado de nuevo entre sus manos. Fue capaz de sentir de nuevo esa adrenalina que recorre tu cuerpo al intentar devolverle la pelota a tu oponente, y todo gracias por observar desde las sombras a Ryuzaki Sakuno.


	7. Ella, Ryuzaki buchou

**.:: 07 ::.**

**Ella, Ryuzaki-buchou**

El octavo grado había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ante la partida de la Capitana Mikato Reiko, que recién se había graduado, quién fue nombrada como la nueva Capitana fue Ryuzaki Sakuno, seguida como Sub-Capitana, Ikina Chiasa. Ahora, en noveno grado, la castaña quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, a comparación con el año anterior en el que habían sido vencidas en el Torneo de Kantou. Cosa similar ocurrió con el Equipo Masculino, Momoshiro y el resto no habían logrado llegar a las Nacionales, lo contrario a lo ocurrido un año anterior, cuando era Ryoma parte del Equipo.

La castaña se encontraba caminando por las canchas libres donde, más adelante se efectuarían los partidos. Su uniforme del equipo era conformado por una blusa blanca con mangas en un color azul, al igual que una falda blanca, tenis blanco al igual que el calcetín al tobillo. En General, muy parecido al del equipo Masculino. La joven llevaba su cabello suelto y el estuche en el que traía su raqueta le colgaba al hombro.

─¡Sakuno!

La recién nombrada escuchó que la llamaban, instantáneamente volteó hacía donde provenía la voz.

─Chia-chan… ¿Qué ocurre?

─Nada. Solo quería avisar que el resto del equipo ha llegado, pero aún hay que registrar al equipo —informaba la joven de ojos castaños.

─Por favor, encárgate tu de ello.

─No hay problema ─la joven peli-negra añadió una sonrisa a su respuesta.

─Gracias…

Un timbre se escuchó, la peli-castaña sacó su celular para verificar si era el suyo el que hacía tal ruido.

─No es el mío ─dijo la joven.

La de cabello negro dirigió la mano derecha a su bolso, sacó un celular color negro y plateado.

─Es el mío… ─murmuró al tiempo que observaba que tenía un mensaje, y rápidamente se dispuso a leerlo.

_Estamos aquí…_

_Haruhi._

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó la castaña, al ver el rostro de su compañera de equipo.

─Na…Nada ─tartamudeo la de ojos castaños─. Son sólo mis padres deseándome suerte en el partido.

─Me alegro ─le susurró la Capitana.

─Oye… ¿Tus padres no vendrán?

─Sí… ahora mismo voy a encontrarme con ellos.

─¡¿Qué?

─¿Te sorprende?

─No, no es eso. Sólo que no he tenido el placer de conocerlos.

─Al terminar los partidos, prometo presentártelos.

─Gracias… Sakuno-chan ─respondió la joven mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante la partida de su compañera─. Esto no puede ser bueno… ─murmuraba al tiempo que sacaba su celular y presionaba algunas teclas.

Vestía una blanca falta larga, poco mas debajo de las rodillas, una blusa a juego con unos detalles en flores color rosa. En su mano izquierda sostenía un pequeño libro en el que se distinguía perfectamente escrito _"Haruhi's Memorys"_. En su mano derecha sostenía un teléfono celular en color violeta.

─Excelente… muchas gracias por avisar. Hasta Pronto.

La joven había finalizado su llamada. Sus ojos en un tono lila miraban fijamente a las dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas frente a ella. Su cabello, que también poseía un color lila, fue movido lentamente por el viento.

─Él y Sakura-san están aquí. Así que debemos tener cuidado en que no se percaten de nuestra presencia.

─Como tu digas… Onee-san ─habían respondido las dos al unísono.

─Pero yo quisiera verla ─una joven peli-rosa habló, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y un puchero se dibujo en su rostro ante la suplica dicha.

─Tranquila, Norino-chan. Aun queda mucho tiempo.

─Entonces hay tiempo libre antes del inicio de los partidos ─una joven de cabello verde y ojos rubí parecía muy alegre, al mismo tiempo abre su bolso y saca una pequeña cajita─. ¿Te parece bien si te leo el futuro, Onee-san?

─No… pero gracias, Mayumi-chan ─dijo la peli-lila nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno había continuado su camino. Pero a pesar del intenso sol que calaba en sus ojos, pudo distinguir a la distancia al joven Sakakibara.

─¡Kenji-kun! ─le llamó levantando la mano, para que el castaño pudiera distinguirla.

─¿Eh? ─el joven logra verla y se apresuro rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba─. Sakuno-chan que bueno que te veo ─el castaño lucía un poco agitado─. ¡¿Pero dónde estabas? Los partidos están a punto de comenzar, ¡Que hubiera pasado sino hubieras llegado!

─No te preocupes, Kenji-Kun ─la joven le respondía sonriente─. Además mi retraso valió la pena, acabo de llevar a arreglar mi raqueta porque ya le hacía falta cambiar el encordado ─le explicaba─. Aunque me fue un poco difícil dar con ella… ─agregó en un murmullo.

─Sí… ya conozco muy bien tu sentido de orientación ─el joven guardo un momento de silencio ante la mirada pérdida de la castaña─. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te acordaste de él?

─Una vez me acompaño a ese lugar… aunque no me guste recordarlo ─le respondió Sakuno.

Ryuzaki observaba la mirada de Sakakibara, sin embargo no encontró ninguna señal de enfado. Desde que le habló de Ryoma Echizen, Kenji Sakakibara había mostrado una magnifica compresión. Y no sólo eso, sino que había entablado una relación de cariño hacia Ryosei. La castaña dio gracias, aunque Tomoka seguía siendo su mejor amiga, se encontraba en Londres, a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Pero en cambio, en Kenji, había encontrado un hombro sobre el que llorar y apoyarse.

A la misma Sakuno le sorprendió lo rápido que inicio esa amistad, tal vez fuera por que ambos habían sido Sub-Capitanes el año anterior y ahora compartían la responsabilidad de dirigir a sus respectivos equipos, como Capitanes. También estaba ese gusto por el tenis, que incluso habían jugado un partido de vez en cuando, siendo la ganadora Ryuzaki, pero ella en el fondo estaba segura de que él siempre la dejaba ganar. En pocas palabras… el joven castaño se había convertido en el mejor apoyo y el mejor amigo de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Un chillido en el alta voz la hizo poner atención en el anuncio que se daría.

"Equipo Femenino de Seigaku y Equipo Femenino de Fudomine, favor de asistir a la cancha A del lado oeste para dar inicio a los partidos"

─Oh, ya es hora… ─murmuró la joven─. Pero aún no he hablado con mis padres.

─No te preocupes. Seiya-sama ya sospechaba que llegarías tarde, por lo que me encargo que te diera un mensaje ─el joven carraspeó, cambio levemente el tono de su voz para dar paso al mensaje─. Saku-chan, tu mejoría ha sido notable en estos tres años. Este es tu último año en la Secundaria Seigaku y con ello viene tu último partido. Así que esfuérzate mucho, sé que podrás ganarles ─el joven nuevamente carraspeó─. Ese es todo el mensaje.

─Muchas gracias, ahora que me han deseado suerte me siento mucho mejor.

─Bueno, ya tienes que irte. No es bueno que la Capitana llegue tarde.

─¿Cuándo iniciaran sus partidos?

─No lo sé, supongo que en unos minutos más. Aún no nos llaman.

─Muy bien, entonces buena suerte a ti también, Kenji-kun ─la castaña se dispuso a seguir su camino.

─Sakuno-chan ─llamó Kenji, por lo que Ryuzaki se detuvo para después voltear a verlo. Claramente vio como el castaño señalaba la dirección contraria─. La cancha A del lado oeste esta hacia allá.

─Sí… ─susurró la joven, mientras le salía una risa nerviosa.

Los partidos parecían eternos. La Capitana del Seigaku observaba la manera de jugar de sus dos compañeras de octavo grado que se enfrentaban en aquél momento en un partido de Dobles contra las del equipo de Fudomine. Pero la victoria no llego al perder en Dobles 6-4.

─Eh… Ryuzaki-buchou… Lo siento ─murmuraba una joven castaña y de ojos en un intenso color negro, al tiempo que era observada atentamente por su compañera de dobles─. Hemos perdido.

─No se preocupen ─pedía la oji-carmín─. Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron.

─Pero este sería el último año de Ryuzaki-san como Capitana y yo…

─Tranquila… ─interrumpió Sakuno─. Esto aún no acaba. Chia-chan… ─susurró mientras volteaba su mirada a la joven que permanecía sentada, sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas, señal de su completo aburrimiento.

─¿Ah? ─Ikina Chiasa, una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños se puso rápidamente de pie al escuchar la voz, unos ojos carmín la miraban atentamente.

─Te lo encargo ─una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la peli-negra.

─Claro ─Chiasa tomo la raqueta de mango negro que se encontraba a su lado, la peli-negra saludo colocando su mano en la frente, tal y como un soldado lo hace obedeciendo a su General─. Cuenta con ello, Ryuzaki-buchou.

Mientras veía a la peli-negra adentrarse a la cancha, la joven oji-carmín hizo un pequeño puchero ante ese repentino "Ryuzaki-buchou". Ryuzaki Sakuno e Ikina Chiasa, además de ser Capitana y Sub-Capitana, con el tiempo habían logra formar una amistad, pero aun así, a Ikina le gustaba molestar en ocasiones a la castaña, siendo la más destacada el de llamarla "Ryuzaki-buchou". No es que hubiera nada malo, de hecho eso era lo que era ¿No?, en general, era el sentido que le daba. Ella mostraba liderar, no tanto dentro de la cancha, sino también ante sus compañeras que seguían ciegamente a su líder. Aunque en realidad ella no abusaba de su "poder" ni tampoco llegaría a hacerlo. La castaña estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos durante varios minutos, parpadeó al ver a la peli-negra acercarse.

─¡Juego y Partido para Ikina! ¡6-1!

─¿Ya termino? ─cuestionó incrédula a Ikina al encontrarse frente a frente.

─Sí, ¿No pusiste atención al partido? ─ante la risa nerviosa de la castaña, la peli-negra dio un suspiro─. ¿Otra vez pérdida en tus pensamientos?, con una Capitana así me sorprende que hayamos llegado tan lejos… ─murmuró mientras tomaba su lugar en la banca, al mismo tiempo daba un suspiro de resignación.

Ahora sería el turno de la Capitana. Ryuzaki Sakuno se dirigió hacía la cancha con una sola idea en la cabeza, y era ganar ese partido contra su oponente de Fudomine.

.

.

**N/A:** Ahora sí me apresure a traer pronto la continuación. Los próximos días estaré algo ocupada :S, pero trataré de actualizar pronto. Gracias por dejar Reviwes *-* y me alegra mucho que les guste la historia ^-^.

Bueno, ahora unos detalles. Se habrán dado cuenta de que hubo un salto de tiempo, a comparación del Capítulo anterior en el que Sakuno se encontraba en 8vo. Grado y era Sub-Capitana. Aquí Sakuno ya tiene 15 años, está en 9no. Grado y es la Capitana del Equipo Femenino, no me maten, pero aún faltan algunas cosas que sucederán antes del regreso de Ryoma :S

Otra cosa, en tenis femenino juegan al mejor de 3 sets, es decir 2 de 3. Por lo que supuse que en este FanFiction no tendría por que ser diferente. Aquí seria Dobles, Singles 1 y Singles 2, a comparación del masculino donde es al mejor de cinco, es decir 3 de 5, en donde seria Dobles 1 y 2, Singles 1, 2 y 3 del equipo de tenis masculino. Por lo que también sólo habrá lugar para cinco titulares del Equipo Femenino a diferencia de los ocho del Equipo Masculino.


	8. El amor que nunca tendrá

**N/A:** Gracias por los Reviews. Y disculpen la tardanza, ahora que he vuelto :) Este capítulo estará enfocado levemente a Haruhi, así, poco a poco irán conociendo a los personajes que he creado para esta historia :) Saludos y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

.

.

**.:: 08 ::.**

**El amor que nunca tendrá**

Ahora sería el turno de la Capitana. Ryuzaki Sakuno se dirigió hacía la cancha con una sola idea en la cabeza, y era ganar ese partido contra su oponente de Fudomine.

La oji-verde observaba atentamente las oscuras nubes del cielo. Un estruendo se dejo escuchar alertando a la multitud que miraba atentamente el partido del Seigaku contra Fudomine. La joven peli-rosa entrecerró sus ojos al sentir al viento mover su larga cabellera.

—Parece que se acerca una tormenta —murmuró.

—Tienes razón —la joven Haruhi se encontraba trabajando arduamente en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

Por primera vez desde el inicio del partido de Ryuzaki, la peli-verde dirigió la mirada hacía su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué haces, Onee-san? —cuestionó.

—Nada interesante… —murmuraba la peli-lila mientras deslizaba su lápiz por la hoja en blanco, poco a poco la imagen iba tomando forma. Una sonrisa fugaz se dibujo en el rostro de la hermana mayor.

—¿En serio? —la curiosidad de la peli-verde, Hayashi Mayumi era muy bien conocida.

Poco a poco se acerco hacía su hermana mayor, pudiendo así, ver la imagen que se encontraba en el papel.

—¡Ah! ¡Onee-san! ¡Esta hermoso! —le alabó la peli-verde

—¿Tú crees? —le cuestionó la oji-lila a la menor—. ¿No le faltara algo?

Anami Haruhi observaba atentamente el dibujo que con grato esfuerzo logró plasmar. Una delgada joven con su raqueta en mano, su cabello recogido en una coleta, pero aun así, su cabello le llegaba poco arriba de la cintura. Los ojos con un brillo característico, haciendo juego con una sonrisa tímida.

—Es Sakuno-chan —la peli-rosa se había acercado—. Quedo perfecto…

—Por ahora… —interrumpió Haruhi.

—¿Eh? —sus dos acompañantes se extrañaron del comentario.

Sus ojos lilas eran dirigidos hacía la joven castaña que devolvía acertadamente un saque. La peli-rosa dio un suspiro para después colocar su vista en el partido.

—Es algo común que para alguien como tú plasmar las emociones de las personas sea importante —habló Norino.

—Trazar líneas, pintar sobre una superficie en blanco y como tú dices, plasmar las emociones, es lo único que puedo hacer además del tenis —susurró la mayor con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

—Ya comprendo… —Norino observaba con detenimiento a su hermana Haruhi— Pero en vez de buscar plasmar el amor de las demás personas, deberías plasmar el tuyo.

Aquél comentario hizo que la peli-lila se pusiera nerviosa y un sonrojo inundara sus mejillas. De esa misma forma, Haruhi cerró la libreta que contenía sus más preciados sucesos, y en la cual podía plasmar los rostros que momentáneamente invadían su memoria.

—Eso no viene al caso… Además, ¿Qué clase de chico se fijaría en mí sabiendo que terminaría olvidándolo? —inquirió Haruhi al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Nunca lo sabrás sino lo intentas —susurró la peli-rosa—. Eres la mayor, Haruhi, pero eso no hace que tengas todas las respuestas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —cuestionó la peli-lila a la menor—. Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de amor, cuando ni siquiera has tenido un amor —habló seriamente—. ¡Y mucho menos eres capaz de entender como me siento! —aquél comentario ocasionó la mirada de sus hermanas, inmediatamente su mano se dirigió a su boca al darse cuenta de sus palabras del tono de voz alto y fuerte. Gritar a sus hermanas no era algo que Anami Haruhi soliera hacer, a excepción de ése tema que le provocaba gran tristeza y angustia—. Lo siento, Mayumi —se disculpó Haruhi.

—Descuida, Haru-neechan —la simple sonrisa de Norino tranquilizo a la mayor.

El partido de Ryuzaki Sakuno finalmente concluyó, claramente la victoria fue para el Club Femenino de Tenis de Seigaku. Ahí no habían terminado las buenas noticias para el Seishun Gakuen, Sakakibara Kenji, el actual Capitán del Equipo Masculino logró llevarlos también a la victoria. Aplausos, felicitaciones y uno que otro abrazo fueron las muestras que ofrecieron ambos equipos, no simplemente por sus respectivas victorias, sino por ser el último año de ambos Capitanes.

Desde lo lejos, Haruhi, Norino y Mayumi podían distinguir perfectamente la felicidad que irradiaba Sakuno. El ganar un partido, era un sentimiento que el trío de chicas conocía muy bien.

—Bien… —habló finalmente Haruhi—. Iré a ver si él no se encuentra por los alrededores. Nos meteríamos en serios problemas si se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—Sí —respondieron Mayumi y Norino al unísono.

—Esperen aquí. Cuídense de no ser descubiertas —murmuró Haruhi antes de su retirada.

Mientras tanto, Hayashi Mayumi y Funaki Norino suspiraban. Era extraño pensar que aquellas escenas se habían vuelto tan cotidianas. Manteniéndose escondidas, ser testigos de momentos de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo como si nunca hubieran estado. En aquél momento no sólo se tenían que mantener ocultas de su Padre, sino también de la repentina mirada de Sakuno, aunque hubieran querido evitar aquellas miradas encontradas, en las que Norino y Mayumi sólo podían responder desviando la mirada.

Para Sakuno, ya no era extraño que las personas la miraran, con el paso del tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse a las miradas de los espectadores al momento que jugaba un partido. Aún así, el tiempo no había curado aquél nerviosismo que la invadía de vez en cuando, últimamente aquélla experiencia la vivía con esas dos chicas a las cuales ahora miraba. Repentinamente la peli-verde y la peli-rosa desviaron la mirada, a lo que la chica ya no le puso más atención ante el llamado de Kenji.

La peli-rosa observaba como la castaña se alejaba con su compañero de escuela. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera.

—¿Crees que Sakuno y ése chico tengan algo? —cuestionó Norino a su hermana, una risa burlona se escuchó por parte de esta última.

—Debes estar bromeando —respondió Mayumi aún con una sonrisa en sus labios—. No creo que sea capaz de olvidarlo tan fácilmente —siguió al tiempo que buscaba algo en su bolso, nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios para después dirigir su mirada hacía su hermana Norino—. ¿Te parece si te leo las cartas?

La proposición tomo por sorpresa a Norino, sus ojos miraban detenidamente a Mayumi.

—No… gracias —logró murmurar la peli-rosa.

—¿En serio?, no me digas que tienes miedo —intentó provocarla Mayumi.

—¿Yo? ¿Miedo?

—Sí. La inteligente y pequeña Nori-chan tiene miedo de saber, ¿O acaso es el miedo de que aparezca un nuevo amor?, después de todo, todos tenemos nuestros secretos —una sonrisa bella, pero de cierta forma tenebrosa se dibujo en el rostro de Mayumi.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! —una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de Norino, había escuchado por parte de Haruhi que todo lo que Mayumi predecía, de una manera u otra llegaba a ocurrir. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, si eso fuera verdad y si apareciera algún chico en su futuro, un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas con sólo pensarlo. Indudablemente debería ser un chico inteligente, el número uno en su clase, excelente jugador de tenis y ajedrez, pero sobre todo manejar fluidamente el italiano. De lo contrario ¿Qué le pasaría al conocer a su futura suegra?

—Coaf, coaf, coaf —la peli-rosa tosió ante tal pensamiento.

—¿Norino, estas bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¡Ejem! ¿En qué íbamos?

—Es hora de comenzar…

Por el patio se veía caminar a una muy observadora Haruhi. En momentos como aquél es cuando llegaba a pensar que podría ser una excelente espía. Sobre su pecho llevaba aquélla libreta, un suspiro más. Era verdad. No era capaz de plasmar su amor, nunca había tenido uno, y seguramente después de su infortunado suceso, tal vez nunca sería capaz de tenerlo. Después de todo, sería muy difícil para él. Un día lo conocería, hablarían, se abrazarían. Todo para que al día siguiente ella no pudiera recordarlo. Un amor que nunca llegará.

Su mirada se posó en el auto color blanco de cuatro puertas, dentro de el se encontraban un hombre y una mujer muy bien conocidos para ella. Rápidamente sacó su celular y marco el dos del teclado numérico, agradeció por eso llamado _marcación rápida_. No poder recordar un número telefónico, en ocasiones llegaba a irritarla.

—¿Moshi, Moshi? —la voz de Hayashi Mayumi se había escuchado del otro lado.

—Están en el estacionamiento. Estén preparadas, nos iremos pronto.

Haruhi espero la respuesta de su hermana. Logró obtenerla, más que como fondo un "¡¿Cómo que conoceré a un chico?" por parte de Norino.

La peli-lila regresaba al lugar en el que se encontraban sus hermanas, al escuchar unas risas se detuvo en seco. Anami Haruhi no era capaz de mover ni un sólo musculo, una joven castaña con un niño tomado de su mano, acompañados por un castaño de ojos rubí caminaban directamente hacía ella.


	9. Olvida el Pasado

**.:: 09 ::.**

**Olvida el Pasado**

La joven Anami quedó petrificada al ver a las personas que se le acercaban. Un castaño de mirada pérdida. La joven castaña sonreía alegremente, tal vez por la reciente victoria obtenida. Y sujeto a su mano, un niño intentaba dar sus pasos tambaleantemente intentando seguirle el paso a su madre.

De pronto, algo en Haruhi despertó. Aunque ese sentimiento no lograba entenderlo aún. ¿Alegría? Una necesidad de correr a abrazar a esa chica castaña había aparecido de repente. ¿Nostalgia? No podía hacer aquello. No aún.

Fue hasta que sintió un ligero golpe cuando finalmente salió de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa… —susurraba el castaño quién recientemente había chocado con la peli-lila.

—No es nada —dijo Haruhi al ver como la castaña volteaba y dirigía la mirada hacía su amigo—. Debo irme —continuó, para después alejarse del lugar.

Ambos jóvenes observaban a la chica alejarse, pero a Kenji, algo en el suelo llamo su atención.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó a la vez que se agachaba y recogía el objeto—. "Haruhi's Memorys" —leyó en la portada del libro, para después abrirlo—. "Junio, 07. Papá llegó a visitarme hoy, pero vi en su mirada preocupación. Era evidente que no quería que lo notara, pero su intensión no fue suficiente…" Es una especie de diario —afirmó, para después ver como la castaña se lo quitaba de las manos.

—No debes hurgar en la intimidad de los demás Kenji —dijo Sakuno mientras cerraba el libro y lo observaba detenidamente—. Así que se llama Haruhi —suspiró—. Hay que devolverlo —continuó a la vez que se agachaba a colocarlo donde estaba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el joven curiosamente.

—Devolverlo —fue lo que dijo Ryuzaki—. Si realmente es importante para ella volverá para buscarlo.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos chicos dieron media vuelta para seguir su camino. La castaña pudo notar la inquietud de su acompañante.

—¿Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien? —repitió Sakuno—. Ah, ¿Entonces tienes ya a tu alguien especial?

—Primero tengo que saber que es lo siente. Si le intereso, ¿Entiendes?

—Sí… y bueno sería el que te alegraras de que esa persona este junto a ti. También te puedes sentir muy cómodo junto a esa persona, no importa si tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, o por el contrario que los invada el silencio.

—Comprendo.

—¡Espera! —la castaña había salido tras el pequeño que corrió, para después tropezar y caer al suelo, donde lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus ojos—. Ryo, ya te he dicho que no debes de salir corriendo de esa manera.

El castaño se quedó observándolos desde los lejos, poco después tomo camino hacía ellos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus lados.

—Tal vez estoy enamorado… —susurró al llegar ante ellos.

—¿Mmm? —la joven no lo comprendía, pero pudo distinguir muy bien su sonrisa. De pronto su vista se vio acaparada por dos jóvenes que se acercaban rápidamente—. Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai —logró murmurar, mientras los observaba detenidamente. Al instante dirigió su mirada al pequeño pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, la joven acarició los rojos cabellos por instinto.

Mientras tanto, a oji-lila iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Aunque no había cruzado muchas palabras, su cabeza se encontraba algo confusa y algunas preguntas comenzaban a formarse.

—¿Quién será ese chico? —se cuestionó—. ¿Un novio? —sugirió mientras recordaba al castaño de ojos carmín—. Tengo que escribir esto en mi… ¿Ah? —la joven miro ambas palmas de sus manos, por primera vez desde el encuentro, recordó a su más valioso tesoro—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo deje? —se preguntó a la vez que miraba a ambos lados.

La de cabellos lila camino incluso alrededor del lugar, pero no encontró rastros del libro. Se detuvo en seco, y colocó sus manos en la cintura. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar sus últimos movimientos.

—¿Habrá sido cuando tropecé con el chico? —la joven abrió sus ojos para después ladear levemente su cabeza y dar un largo suspiro—. Como pudo ocurrir algo así —musitaba enfadada mientras sacaba su celular para marcar algunas teclas.

Haruhi espero varios tonos, hasta que su hermana menor respondió del otro lado.

—Norino… tengo un problema.

Ryuzaki Sakuno respiró hondo ante el interrogatorio que estaba por llegar.

—Saku-chan —había susurrado el neko al detenerse frente a ellos—. ¡Nya! Qué lindo niño, Saku-chan, ¿Quién es?

La castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par. No sabía si era a causa de la pregunta, o por la ya conocida familiaridad de Kikumaru.

—No… —Sakuno se aclaró la garganta, parecía que no le salían las palabras—. Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai… es Ryosei. Mi hijo.

El peli-negro y el neko se miraron el uno al otro, para finalmente dirigir su mirada a la castaña. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos Senpais.

—Creí que nunca lo dirías —respiró aliviado el oji-violeta.

—¡Nya, espere demasiado para conocerlo!

—¿Qué? —la castaña no comprendía los comentarios. Al igual que el joven castaño.

—Eso es porque Ryuzaki-sensei nos lo conto todo… —decía el peli-negro que veía como su acompañante sujetaba las mejillas del niño—. Yo también quiero tocarlo —añadió mientras se agachaba para deslizar su mano sobre el sedoso cabello de Ryosei.

—¿Cómo que mi abuela se los dijo?

—Así es —respondió Momoshiro a la vez que recordaba el momento a detalle…

.

. . .

. . . . .

_La tenue luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Ocho jóvenes habían sido llamados al terminar su entrenamiento de esa tarde. Takeshi lucia ansioso. Kawamura algo cansado. Fuji tenía su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Kaidoh esperaba ya algo impaciente, hasta que la anciana se puso de pie. Al instante Oishi y el resto voltearon a mirarla. El Capitán ya se encontraba a su lado, a la vez que Ryuzaki-sensei se disponía a hablar._

—_El día de hoy he recibido una noticia. Muy sorpresiva, pero de alguna forma me hace feliz._

—_No puede ser. Una noticia que la hace feliz —susurraba Eiji por lo bajo—. ¿Jugaremos contra Yamabuki? —sugirió._

—_No. No es eso. No respecto al tenis en realidad._

—_¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? —cuestionó ya enfadado Kaoru, iniciaría tarde su caminata nocturna gracias a la reunión imprevista._

—_Voy a ser bis-abuela —soltó de golpe la anciana._

_Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, mientras buscaban las palabras adecuadas._

—_Felicidades… —dijo de pronto Kawamura._

—_Momento —se apresuró a decir Takeshi—. ¿Bis-abuela? —el joven hizo memoria—. Pero la única nieta que le conozco es… ¿Sakuno-chan?_

—_Correcto —dijo la anciana, los murmullos comenzaron—. ¡Silencio! —ordenó—. Como mi nieta es cercana al Club Tenis, me vi en la necesidad de informarlo, no hubieran tardado en preguntar por su ausencia._

—_¿Ausencia? —repitió Momoshiro._

—_Sus padres han decidido que estudiará lo que queda de este año en casa con un maestro particular, volverá el próximo año sin dificultades —la anciana se cruzó de brazos—. Y espero que no haya más preguntas —dirigió su mirada a Tezuka._

—_Muy bien… es hora de retirarse, de regreso a sus casas —ordenaba el Capitán mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

. . . . .

. . .

.

—Y eso fue lo que paso… —finalizó el joven oji-violeta.

La castaña quedó con la boca abierta, fue hasta que la llamó Kenji, cuando volvió en sí.

—Le dije que esto no saliera de su boca… y es lo primero que hace —murmuró la joven.

—Olvida el pasado —dijo Momoshiro—. Lo hizo por tu bien. A decir verdad, si hubiéramos preguntado.

—Nya, Momo tiene razón —corroboró el neko.

La joven los miro, nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—Gracias… —susurró.

—Sakuno, hay que irnos. Tus padres nos esperan.

—Sí —decía la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Ryosei—. Hasta pronto Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai. Ryo, despídete —pidió la joven a su hijo, él cual sólo movió delicadamente su mano como diciendo "Adiós", Eiji y Takeshi lo imitaron, para después verlos alejarse junto al castaño.

—Esos ojos —le dijo Eiji a Momo.

—Yo también note el parecido. Ahora entiendo porque no quiere hablar de ello.

—Es bueno que encontrará un buen amigo.

—Un amigo que busca desesperadamente conocer a sus padres —el peli-negro se había cruzado de brazos.

—Nya, ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si mi radar no me falla, a ese chico le debe de interesar más que como amiga.

La castaña alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos a sus padres. Sonrió inmediatamente al verlos. Había rogado incesantemente para que fueran a verla jugar. Desde sus adentros esperaba no haberlos decepcionado. Su sonrisa se borró al recordar las palabras de su senpai "Olvida el pasado". Si fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo. Por primera vez en semanas, volvió a desear olvidar. Olvidar a Ryoma. Olvidar las lágrimas derramadas. Simplemente, olvidar lo vivido junto a él. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Los deseos se vuelven realidad, ¿No?


	10. Mal augurio

**.:: 10 ::.**

**Mal augurio**

Sus ojos lilas se posaron en el alto joven que veía a lo lejos. Claramente podía observar como él sostenía su más grande _tesoro_ entre sus manos. A pasos lentos se acerco a él. Vestía una camisa café y un pantalón de mezclilla. Sus gafas le hacían lucir una gran seriedad e incluso parecía verse mayor a lo que en realidad era. Kunimitsu Tezuka la miró cuando esta llegó ante él.

—Creo que eso me pertenece —le dijo Anami posando su vista en el libro.

—Lo sé… —Tezuka le ofreció el libro, ella lo tomo tímidamente—. Y soy el único responsable de ello.

Haruhi lo miró a los ojos, y por primera vez fue capaz de captar tristeza en sus ojos y culpabilidad en su voz. Ella le sonrió a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre el libro, justamente donde decía _Haruhi´s Memorys_.

—Lo sucedido no es culpa de nadie. Los accidentes sólo ocurren.

—Un accidente que hizo que tuvieras que escribir día tras día en un pedazo de papel.

Anami sonrió. De alguna forma buscaba tranquilizar la conciencia del joven.

—Estoy mejorando —mintió, aunque esperaba algún día no tener que hacerlo—. Mi doctor dice que mi memoria esta comenzando a retener más sucesos… pero que aún no puedo descuidarme. Debo seguir escribiendo en este… pedazo de papel —agregó mientras agitaba el libro.

—Si no fuera porque yo…

—¡Ya basta! —le interrumpió de pronto la chica, haciendo que él la mirara fijamente. No era su costumbre levantar la voz, pero como todos, en ciertas ocasiones no podía contenerse—. Deja de jugar al mártir. Deja de culparte porque… porque haces que yo me sienta culpable también… No fue culpa de nadie. Esas cosas sólo pasan.

—Esas cosas sólo pasan… —repitió el joven que ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Ciertamente, su carácter era el de no hablar demasiado, pero en tal ocasión no podía contenerse—. ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo hay como tú? —le preguntó a la joven—. Vivir un día normal, para que al día siguiente despierte por la mañana sin recordar nada del día anterior. Antes de dormir tener que escribir en un libro los sucesos más importantes del día. Despertar día tras día en la madrugada para leer y leer hojas de cosas que hiciste y ni siquiera recuerdas. Dime, ¿Para cuántas personas es importante un libro, tanto o más como el aire que respiran? Pudo ser un accidente… pero un accidente que de alguna forma hice que ocurriera…

.

. . .

. . . . .

_Era una mañana en Seigaku. La entrenadora Sumire había llamado al entonces ex Capitán de Seigaku. El joven había tocado a la puerta de la oficina, para después obtener la autorización para entrar._

—_Tezuka —había dicho la anciana al verlo._

—_¿Para qué me mando llamar? —preguntó el chico sin poner atención a la chica oji-lila que se encontraba al lado de su antigua entrenadora._

—_No creo que esto sea necesario… —se escuchó decir a la chica._

—_Ella es Haruhi Anami… —comenzó a hablar sin poner atención a la joven—. Haruhi, él es Kunimitsu Tezuka —la anciana dirigió de nuevo la vista al chico—. Es la hija de una conocida, necesita entrenar para un partido de tenis en el que participara, pero no tiene con quién hacerlo._

—_Entiendo —dijo Tezuka._

_Haruhi hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento al joven._

—_Gracias… —añadió._

—_Nos vemos en las canchas del centro en dos horas —había ordenado el de gafas._

—_De acuerdo… —nuevamente, Anami hizo una reverencia, esta vez a la anciana—. Ryuzaki-san —murmuró para después salir del lugar._

_Los minutos habían pasado. Ella llegó tan rápido como pudo al lugar citado, pero él aún no aparecía._

—_Hola linda —llegó un chico peli-rubio al cual no conocía. Sus ojos violetas lo hacían lucir angelical—. ¿Quieres jugar un partido conmigo?_

—_¿Y que ganaría…?_

—_Una cita conmigo._

—_Aja… y supongo que eso es si pierdo. Porque no habría peor castigo._

—_¿Qué dices?_

—_Si yo gano, me darás algo muy valioso para ti._

—_¿Qué cosa quieres?_

—_Quiero tu raqueta —le dijo Haruhi sin rodeos—. Te la regalo una persona muy querida para ti… ¿No?_

—_¿Cómo sabes eso? —el rubio parecía sorprendido, era un regalo de su padre, ciertamente algo valioso para él._

—_Muy fácil. Por la manera en que la sujetas —respondió la joven—. ¿Jugamos?_

—_Claro._

_El partido comenzó y ningún rastro de Tezuka. En realidad eso era lo que pensaba ella, ya que él se encontraba observando mucho antes de que el partido hubiera iniciado._

—_¡Cinco juegos a cero! —anunció Haruhi—. Favor mío. Vamos niño rico, no me subestimes._

—_¿Niño rico? —repitió el rubio._

—_Ropa costosa. Raqueta costosa. Seamos sinceros, ¿Qué haces jugando en unas canchas callejeras cuando de seguro tienes una en casa?_

—_Silencio. No estés tan segura de tu victoria. Ahora tendré que mostrarte mi arma secreta._

—_¿Arma secreta? —repitió Haruhi._

—_Será mejor que no intentes detenerla… o lo lamentaras._

_Aquél chico realizó con mucha fuerza su saque, Haruhi intentó detenerlo, pero las cuerdas de su raqueta se rompieron tan sólo tocar la pelota. Pudo observar como la pelota se dirigía velozmente a su rostro, después, sólo oscuridad._

. . . . .

. . .

.

—Si hubiera intervenido a tiempo.

—No se culpe Capitán.

—Después de eso quedaste en coma dos semanas.

—Las dos semanas más tranquilas de mi vida —la peli-lila suspiró, después sonrió—. No había dormido tanto en años. Esos campeonatos me tenían tan ocupada —aprovechando el silencio de Kunimitsu, Anami se dispuso a despedirse—. Deja de culparte, Kuni… Adiós.

El ex Capitán sólo podía observar mientras la joven se alejaba. Pensando si realmente sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. "Deja de culparte" ¿Eso quería decir que lo había perdonado?

La castaña había llegado ante sus padres. Minutos después Kenji y Chiasa llegaron para despedirse.

—Buen partido —dijo la peli-negra.

—Tú también.

—Estuvimos bien —Chiasa se colocó sus manos en la cintura—. Que mejor forma que obtener las victorias, terminaremos el año escolar magníficamente.

—Eso espero.

—Sakuno, vámonos ya —dijo el padre de la castaña. Ryosei se sostenía de su mano.

—Si ya voy —la castaña volteó de nuevo hacía su par de amigos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al verlos sujetados de la mano—. ¿Así que ustedes dos?

—¿A penas te estás dando cuenta? —le preguntó el castaño—. Llevamos minutos sujetados de la mano —se dirigió rápidamente hacía su actual novia Chiasa—. Y no es que me moleste —para después ver de nuevo a la castaña—. Creímos que sería la mejor forma para decírtelo, pero te tardaste demasiado en notarlo. Si que eres despistada, Ryuzaki.

La castaña junto sus manos en señal de disculpa. Él sólo la llamada "Ryuzaki", cuando se molestaba por algo, aunque en aquél momento era claramente fingido.

—Lo siento. Prometo recompensarlos de alguna manera.

—Ey, Chia-chan ¿Qué te parecen los helados? —preguntó con un dedo sobre su barbilla.

—Me agrada la idea —dijo la peli-negra siguiendo el juego a Sakakibara.

—Muy bien. La próxima vez, helado para dos —añadió la castaña con ánimo—. Ahora debo irme a celebrar. Mamá cocinó mi platillo favorito —presumió—. ¿Y ustedes que harán?

—Mi mamá estará trabajando en el hospital hasta tarde. Y papá igualmente en el despacho. Así que llevare a Chiasa a comer un helado —decía el castaño mientras la tomaba nuevamente de la mano.

—¿Y qué hay de mi disculpa? —preguntó Ryuzaki con ligero puchero en su rostro.

—Descuida —le decía Kenji—. Quedará espacio para los tuyos.

—Eso espero —les susurraba a la vez que se alejaba.

La pareja de jóvenes observó cómo se subía al auto, para después ponerse en marcha, sin saber que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró de pronto Kenji atrayendo la atención de la peli-negra.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La joven había visto como el chico se encaminó hacia donde recién se encontraba el coche. Una mancha en el cuelo le llamó la atención al castaño. Deslizó su dedo índice en el líquido. Instintivamente se dirigió hacía la oji-café.

—Esto es… aceite de frenos.

Al otro lado una chica estuvo tentada a ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

—¡No! —exclamó la peli-rosa.

—Será divertido —habló la peli-verde. Ahora la tranquilidad las invadía. Haruhi les había comunicado que encontró su libro, por lo que ya no había de que preocuparse.

—Nada de divertido, y si me sale algo malo. Qué tal si sale que nunca tendré novio. Como tú siempre dices, tus cartas nunca mienten.

—Oh, tampoco es para tanto —se quejó Mayumi.

—¿Qué tus cartas nunca mienten?

—No. Que nunca tendrás novio. Algún día llegará tu momento, Norino —continuó Mayumi empezando a voltear algunas cartas que se encontraban en el suelo—. Peligro… desorden en tu familia.

—¿En mi familia? Pero mi familia es tu familia.

—Silencio —la calló Mayumi—. Habrá malas noticias.

—¿Y todo eso los sabes por unas simples cartas? —preguntó la peli-rosa al ver la carta que su hermana sostenía en sus manos mientras la veía voltear otra.

—La carta de la muerte —susurró Mayumi mientras la arrojaba al suelo.

—¿Qué?

Mayumi dirigió su mirada temerosa a Norino.

—¡¿Qué? —repitió de nuevo la peli-rosa.

—En todos estos años, nunca había salido algo así.

—¿Es un mal augurio? ¿O Quieres decir que alguien va a morir?

—No necesariamente. Habrá cambios, muchos cambios.

—¿Entre esos cambio puede incluir que alguien va a morir? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No lo sé. Nunca me había salido algo tan complicado de leer —murmuró la peli-verde mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las cartas para comenzar a recogerlas y después guardarlas.

—Mayumi… —la peli-rosa se puso de pie seguida por la peli-verde—. Todas tus predicciones terminan por cumplirse tarde o temprano. El ascenso de Shinji. Mis calificaciones. El accidente de Haruhi. El sufrimiento de…

—Cálmate. Primero lo primero, ¿Qué hacemos Norino?

La peli-rosa suspiró. Aspirar, exhalar. Suspiró nuevamente.

—Muy bien —le decía Norino—. Primero llama a Haruhi, que nos vemos en cinco minutos bajo el árbol de la entrada. Después, llamamos a Shinji, que vamos a su oficina y que comience a localizar a Papá, y que le diga que tenemos que hablar con el cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo. Hagámoslo así —murmuraba Mayumi al marcar el número de su hermana mayor. Al mismo tiempo la peli-verde veía como su hermana marcaba otros números. Seguramente buscando localizar a Shinji.

En alguna parte de Tokio, el auto de los Ryuzaki se dirigía de regreso a casa. Tres generaciones habitaban en el.

—No Ryo… —susurraba la oji-carmín entre risas ante las cosquillas que le hacía su hijo, ella empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Poco después el auto fue llenado por las risas del pequeño.

—Seiya… —murmuraba Sakura al ver que una curva se aproximaba y él no bajaba la velocidad del auto.

El padre presionó innumerables veces el freno, el auto no reducía su velocidad. Él supo que algo andaba mal.

—Los frenos no funcionan —aseguró.

—¿Papá? —murmuró la castaña ante el comentario hecho.

—Sakuno. Ryo. —dijo Seiya. Sakuno, en aquél momento pareció leer su pensamiento.

—Sí.

Sakuno velozmente se aseguró de que tanto ella como Ryosei llevarán puesto su cinturón. Al confirmarlo, rápidamente abrazó al pelirrojo, quién seguramente no se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que ya fuera muy tarde.

El auto nunca bajo su velocidad. El hombre buscó detenerlo haciendo que derrapara, pero la velocidad aún era demasiada. Dio varias vueltas sobre su propio eje, hasta que llegó hasta la orilla, hasta caer por el barranco, volcando en el proceso con todos sus pasajeros dentro.

La escena no era nada alentadora. Sus padres ya se encontraban inconscientes. Él sobre el volante, su rostro había sido cortado por pequeños vidrios del parabrisas, que se rompió al estrellarse contra el árbol, que de alguna forma había ocasionado un milagro al detenerlos y evitar que el auto cayera más profundo en aquél acantilado. Ella se encontraba recostada, varias heridas se encontraban también en su rostro.

—¡Mamá! —se escuchó gritar a un niño.

—Ryo… —Sakuno supo muy bien de quién era la voz. Pudo ver, aunque fuera borrosamente, al pequeño pelirrojo que intentaba alcanzarla y tocar su rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la castaña, parecía que él estaba bien. Repentinamente sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados—. Ryoma… —susurró antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo.


	11. Pérdida - Parte 1

**N/A:**Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí un nuevo Capitulo. Hasta el Próximo =3

.

.

**.:: 11 ::.**

**Pérdida**

(Parte 1)

El peli-verdaceo se movía bajo las sabanas. Se encontraba realmente cansado, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Eso era algo que realmente odiaba.

—Sakuno…

Instintivamente abrió sus parpados dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color ámbar. El joven se llevó rápidamente la mano a su pecho. De nueva cuenta le sorprendió lo que acababa de decir. Desde hace casi dos años despertaba diciendo aquél nombre, pero en aquélla ocasión sintió algo diferente. Su corazón latía velozmente. No sabía por qué.

—Sakuno… —murmuró de nuevo—. ¿Otra vez? —parecía regañarse así mismo. Pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios—. Volví a decir tu nombre. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me fui. Desde esa última vez que te tuve entre mis brazos… No he podido olvidarte.

.

. . .

. . . . .

—_Mi Sakuno —susurró el oji-ámbar abrazando a la oji-carmín—. ¿Qué? —murmuró por lo bajo al ver una marca en forma de estrella en la espalda de la castaña—. ¿Un tatuaje? —se preguntó—. ¿Estás dormida? —el joven no recibió respuesta—. Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo —él comenzó a sujetar los cabellos de la castaña entre sus dedos—. No sé si algún día volveré, pero quiero que sepas que yo… yo te amo. Pero lo mejor será que no hablemos más, o sino la despedida sería aún peor. Pero te amo, te amo y siempre te amare —finalizó dando un beso en la mejilla de la joven para después vestirse y salir del lugar._

. . . . .

. . .

.

—¿Pero por qué siento?… ¿Te habrá pasado algo?

Echizen abrió el primer cajón de su buro. Sacó la fotografía que resguardaba con sumo cuidado. En ella, él aparecía con un parche sobre su ojo, muy cerca de él, la castaña oji-carmín.

El ruido de la sirena de la ambulancia era algo muy normal para los doctores y enfermeras del Hospital de Tokio. Aquella tarde, como en muchas otras, llegó una ambulancia, rápidamente, los doctores se alejaron de la entrada de "Urgencias" y se acercaron al automóvil, que recién se estacionaba, para el auxilio de los lesionados.

Las puertas traseras de la ambulancia se abrieron, de ella bajo un hombre de no más de treinta años, que vio como se acercaban a él los doctores de bata blanca.

—¿Qué tenemos? —le preguntó uno de los hombres de blanco.

—Ryuzaki Sakuno. De catorce a quince años. Accidente automovilístico. Estado inconsciente. Golpe en la cabeza y posible vaso roto —murmuraba el treintañero mientras veía al doctor verificar sus pupilas y latidos del corazón. También observó como otro médico traía en sus brazos al niño pelirrojo que había viajado con él en la ambulancia—. Ryuzaki Ryosei. Dos años. Heridas superficiales —añadió mientras lo veía al tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas.

La camilla se adentro en el edificio, dónde el olor a hospital ya era evidente. El médico verifico la herida en su cabeza, solamente superficial. Después, corto ligeramente su playera color blanco con azul, que ahora se encontraba manchada con un poco de sangre, se podía leer claramente _Seigaku_en la parte superior. Presionó levemente la herida en su abdomen, sus guantes de látex se llenaron de sangre.

—Hay que operar de inmediato —ordenó el médico a la vez que se le acercaba una enfermera—. Prepare un quirófano y verifique su tipo de sangre para realizar transfusión.

—Sí doctor —se escuchó decir a la enfermera.

El de bata blanca volteó de nuevo hacía el hombre que había traído a la castaña.

—Avisaremos a sus familiares… —murmuró el doctor por instinto.

—De hecho, sus padres también viajaban en el auto. Se encuentran inconscientes, ya se dirigen hacia acá en ambulancia —le decía a la vez que se alejaba.

OoOoOoOoO

La peli-rosa piso el freno, ocasionando que el auto de cuatro puertas color gris se detuviera. Por el retrovisor pudo observar la impaciencia de Mayumi. A su lado se encontraba Haruhi con algo de preocupación en su mirada.

Las tres salieron del auto y se encaminaron hacia la entrada. Pudieron observar el enorme y verde jardín. Las canchas de tenis que se veían a lo lejos y a las personas que jugaban en ellas. También la piscina, donde justamente una joven en traje de baño estaba a punto de realizar un clavado. Haruhi abrió la puerta de cristal, en ella se podía leer el letrero de "Club Deportivo Nominohi".

Haruhi era quién caminaba enfrente. Como si fuera una autentica líder, las personas le abrían paso. Mayumi y Norino se encontraban caminando sólo unos cuantos pasos atrás, siguiendo a su hermana mayor muy de cerca. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Haruhi, al visualizar las puertas donde las esperaban. Abrió la puerta sin prestar atención a las palabras de la mujer tras el enorme escritorio. Mayumi la observó a la mujer, al igual que esta última poso sus ojos en los ojos color rubí de la peli-verde, la joven oji-rubí sólo entró.

Norino se quedó un momento más, sonriendo a la mujer nerviosamente.

—Por favor, encárgate de que no nos interrumpan. Ni llamadas, ni visitas.

—Pero no creo que…

—Tranquila —la interrumpió Norino—. Él estará de acuerdo —continuó a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa, para después entrar a la oficina donde ya la esperaban.

OoOoOoOoO

Sus cabellos rubios se movían a cada paso que daba. Sus ojos de un color café claro leían con detenimiento el expediente que se encontraba en sus manos. Levantó la vista, y observó lo abarrotado que se encontraba el lugar. Una joven recostada en una camilla le llamó la atención, especialmente por que vestía el uniforme deportivo de la escuela a la que asiste su hijo.

A pasos apresurados se encamino hacía ella, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de quién se trataba. Sus largos cabellos castaños se encontraban sueltos. Una venda se encontraba alrededor de su frente. En su rostro se podían apreciar pequeñas heridas, al igual que en sus piernas, que seguramente desaparecerían con el tiempo.

—¿Dónde está su expediente? —preguntó la mujer de bata blanca a la enfermera que recién terminaba de tomar una muestra de sangre.

—Allí —señaló con la mirada al mismo tiempo que desataba el torniquete del brazo de la castaña—. Si no entra a cirugía de inmediato, puede que no sobreviva —añadió, algo de que seguramente la rubia ya se había dado cuanta con el simple hecho de verla y de leer el expediente que se encontraba ahora entre sus manos—. Su madre murió camino al hospital y su padre esta por entrar a cirugía también. Será una terrible pérdida para ellos.

La rubia cerró el expediente de golpe, ocasionando un respingo en la enfermera.

—¿Quién va a realizar la cirugía?

—Yamada-san —respondió la enfermera.

—Es un excelente médico… pero quiero estar en el quirófano también.

—Muy bien.

—¿De casualidad viajaba un niño con ella? ¿Y qué hay de sus familiares?

—Sí. Un niño viajaba con ella, pero sólo tiene heridas superficiales. Se encuentra en la sala de espera con una enfermera hasta que lleguen sus demás familiares. Y respecto a eso… nadie contesta en casa.

—Entiendo. Yo me encargaré de comunicarme con ellos.

—De acuerdo, Sakakibara-san.

La rubia sacó su celular mientras veía retirarse a la enfermera. Marcó algunos números y espero hasta que alguien contestara.

—_Moshi, Moshi _—se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Soy yo, Kenji.

—_¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te quedarías hasta tarde en el hospital?_

—Sí, pero ha ocurrido algo.

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—Sakuno y su familia han tenido un accidente.

—_¡¿Qué? _—el castaño se había puesto de pie, causando preocupación en la peli-negra que se encontraba frente a él—._ ¿Cómo esta? _—preguntó.

—A punto de entrar a cirugía.

—_Mamá tienes que…_

—Lo sé, entraré con ella, así que no te preocupes. Pero ahora, tienes que localizar a Ryuzaki-sensei. Ella aún no lo sabe y necesito que le informes.

—_Yo le daré la noticia, ¿Cómo está Ryosei?_

—Él está bien, sólo unas heridas leves.

—_Bien, estaremos allá lo más pronto posible._

Mitsuki Sakakibara colgó. Observó por última vez a la castaña y después se alejó, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que estaría junto a ella en unos minutos.

OoOoOoOoO

El castaño se acomodo en su asiento. Su mirada estaba en las tres jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él. Se miraban las unas a las otras, incapaces de decidir quién sería la primera en hablar. La peli-lila dio un paso al frente y se dispuso a hablarle al hermano menor de su padre.

—Creo que algo está a punto de ocurrir —Haruhi sentía su garganta seca, ¿Miedo? ¿Nervios?, ni ella misma lo sabía—. Si no es que ya ocurrió —añadió—. Mayumi… —murmuró, la peli-lila vio a su hermana acercarse.

—Lo dijeron las cartas —soltó sin rodeos, sin importarle que tan extraño se pudiera escuchar. La peli-verde rodo sus ojos al ver la sonrisa de su tío.

—Bromeas… ¿No? —el peli-negro la miro a los ojos—. ¿Cartas?

—En realidad se llama Tarot —se defendió la joven—. Pero no nos pondremos a discutir eso ahora. Lo importante aquí, es que algo está por pasar en nuestra familia, y puede ser algo grave, muy grave —la peli-verde dirigió la mirada a sus hermanas mayores buscando apoyo.

—Yo no entiendo eso de la adivinación —la peli-rosa había comenzado a hablar—. Y tampoco entiendo la fascinación de Mayumi por todas esas cosas. No creo que el futuro lo digan unas cartas con imágenes en ellas, ya que pienso que nuestro futuro lo construimos nosotros mismos día a día. Mi intelecto no me permite creer en la adivinación, pero como persona me permito creer en mi hermana —Norino suspiró—. ¿Qué pasaría si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que Mayumi tuviera razón? —le preguntó.

El hombre se acomodo en su asiento una vez más, las veía detenidamente y fue capaz de notar ciertos detalles. Por primera vez Norino había expresado abiertamente, por decirlo de alguna forma, su apoyo a Mayumi. Tan sólo habían ocurrido unas cuantas veces, el peli-negro sonrió, una vez más Haruhi dio libertad a sus hermanas de luchar, de cierto modo, por sus ideales. Y Mayumi Hayashi, a pesar de su orgullo, buscó apoyo en sus hermanas. Los pensamientos del hombre, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, que ya tenía varias ocasiones sonando.

—Es la tercera vez —murmuraba Haruhi mientras veía el celular color gris sobre el escritorio de mármol—. Insisten, debe de ser algo importante.

El peli-negro dirigió su mirada a la peli-lila para después dirigirla a su teléfono celular, para finalmente presionar la tecla para iniciar la conversación.

—Moshi, Moshi —dijo el hombre.

—_Shinji, ¿Dónde estás? Llevo un rato tratando de localizarte _—del otro lado se escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor.

—Estoy en el Club, Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?

—_Tu hermano y su esposa _—la mujer parecía contener el llanto—._ Y también Sakuno y Ryosei. Tuvieron un accidente en la carretera. Están en el Hospital. Acabo de llegar, y me acaban de informar que… que Sakura murió camino al Hospital._

—¿Qué? —el hombre se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de sus sobrinas.

—_Shinji y Sakuno están en Cirugía, te necesito aquí, ¡Ya!_

—Llego en diez minutos.

El hombre colgó. Rápidamente las miradas de las chicas se posaron en él.

—Tal vez Mayumi tenía razón —susurró.

—¿En qué exactamente? —cuestionó Norino Funaki.

—Su padre… tuvo un accidente en auto junto a su esposa y su hija menor.

OoOoOoOoO

Del otro lado de la línea, Kenji quedo petrificado ante la noticia dicha por su madre. Rápidamente colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo hacia el Seigaku, sin importar los gritos de preocupación que le lanzaba continuamente Ikina y sus torpes y lentos pasos por darle alcance.


	12. Pérdida - Parte 2

**N/A: **Disculpen tanta espera, desde Septiembre que no actualizo. Pero por fin aquí la continuación. Pérdida, "Parte"

.

.

**.:: 12 ::.**

**Pérdida**

(Parte 2)

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, intentaba contenerlas, pero le era realmente imposible. Tampoco era capaz de contener el sollozo que hacia escucharse por toda la sala de espera. No era sólo su llanto el que se escuchaba, lo cual la hacía sentirse peor. Su amiga Sakuno estaba a punto de entrar a cirugía. El pelirrojo se dejo caer en su regazo, si sus brazos no estuvieran ocupados por él, Chiasa Ikina estaría a punto de morderse las uñas de tanto nervio que sentía. Ryosei se encontraba en aquél momento durmiendo profundamente, por lo que se era completamente ajeno a lo que hablaban sus mayores.

—¿Puedes llevarlo a casa? —preguntó la anciana a la joven entregándole las llaves.

—Claro —respondió Ikina limpiándose las lágrimas—. Pero por favor, manténgame al tanto.

—Toma algo para el taxi —continuó la anciana entregándole algo de dinero.

—De acuerdo —la peli-negra dirigió su mirada al joven castaño sentado en la fría silla de hospital—. Lo llevaré a casa.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció el castaño.

—No, quédate —le dijo Chiasa—. Cuando despierte, quiero que la abrases por mí.

—Lo haré —susurró finalmente Kenji mientras abrazaba a la joven—. Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré —siguió Ikina mientras se ponía de pie con Ryosei en brazos.

Sus pasos eran lentos, a la joven Ikina le entristecía no estar ahí para cuando despertara su amiga. Pero en cambio, tenía una tarea más importante. Sonrió mientras miraba al niño pelirrojo recostado en su pecho. Levantó la mirada al reconocer a la joven peli-lila.

—Haruhi… —susurró.

—Chiasa… —la mirada de Haruhi parecía triste y pérdida.

—Ella estará bien —dijo Ikina una vez que Haruhi se encontraba frente a ella, su voz sonaba cálida y tranquila—. Puede que no lo parezca, pero es fuerte.

—¿En serio lo es? —le cuestionó Haruhi.

La peli-negra sonrió mientras recordaba viejos momentos.

—En estos años en que la he conocido, la he visto proteger y defender a su familia o amigos. Esas dos cualidades no la hacen débil —la joven guardó un silencio momentáneo—. Con el paso del tiempo, logró convertirse en una gran amiga para mí. Con todo esto que ha ocurrido, la verdad no tardará en salir —advirtió Chiasa—. Sólo no la lastimes.

—Yo tampoco quiero que nadie salga lastimado, mucho menos ella —la peli-lila puso atención al niño que llevaba en brazos—. Ryosei… —susurró—. ¿Puedo? —la peli-negra asintió y Haruhi deslizó su mano por los rojizos cabellos.

—¿Tus hermanas están aquí? —le preguntó la peli-negra a lo que Haruhi asintió—. Hay mucha gente. Cuiden de no ser vistas —advirtió la joven nuevamente.

—Somos expertas en eso —dijo Haruhi.

—Esto no es esconderse y verla desde lejos, Haruhi. Aquí esta su abuela, compañeros y amigos del Seigaku. Si alguien nota tan curiosa cercanía, comenzaran a hacerse preguntas —Chiasa comenzó a caminar dispuesta a seguir su camino.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Haruhi mientras la veía irse—. Tendremos cuidado.

OoOoOoOoO

Sakakibara-sensei entró a la sala de operaciones. Sakuno ya se encontraba bajo las Lámparas de Quirófano y sobre la mesa de operaciones. Y completamente bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Suspiró. No había sido difícil convencer a Yamada-sensei para dejarla asistirlo en la operación. En ocasiones era bueno ser la Jefa de Cirugías del Hospital. "Escalpelo" Había pedido Yamada, poco después, la enfermera lo colocó en la mano del Doctor. Llevándolo después hacia la piel de la joven, deslizándolo y dejando un ligero rastro de sangre.

—Escuche que esta chica pertenece al Seigaku —él miró a la rubia—. ¿Puede ser que sea una amiga de su hijo? —guardo un silencio momentáneo—. ¿Acerté?

Sakakibara Mitsuki no dijo ninguna palabra, solamente se limito a mirarlo fijamente.

—Supongo que eso no me incumbe —Yamada volvió a su trabajo—. Algunas venas y arterias dañadas. Sangrado interno debido a la colisión… —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos—. Ella se repondrá.

OoOoOoOoO

Su largo cabello verde se encontraba perfectamente peinado aquella mañana. Aunque quería estar presente en el lugar, el olor a Hospital terminaba por desanimarla. Quería ver a su Padre, de eso no había duda, y aunque lo negará, también le interesaba el estado de Ryuzaki Sakuno. Se detuvo al ver al joven muchacho de bata blanca, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios. A paso lento se acercó a él, quién de pronto dirigió su mirada a ella.

—Ya era hora de que llegarás Hayashi —musitó algo exaltado a la vez que le entregaba una vestimenta azul, además de un cubre bocas—. Toma, póntelo antes de que te vea alguien.

La peli-verde tomo lo que le entregaba el muchacho, el cual no aparentaba más de veinticinco años.

—No es para mí.

—¿Entonces no piensas entrar? —le cuestionó señalando la puerta tras él.

La joven deslizó su mano por la puerta, tocando la fría madera.

—Sí llegan a descubrir que te deje entrar… mi trabajo peligrará —susurraba el muchacho.

Los ojos color rubí de la chica se posaron en él, para después acercarse.

—Tu nombre nunca saldrá de mis labios. Creo que he sido lo suficientemente generosa contigo. Una grata compensación económica por tus servicios, además de mi palabra, de que si algo sale mal, tus servicios como médico serán bien recibidos en otro Hospital. No deberías dudar de mí.

—No lo hago Mayumi, es sólo que a pesar de la relación que tienen tú y mi hermano…

—Silencio… No te atrevas a repetirlo de nuevo —ordenó Hayashi.

—De eso es de lo que hablo —dijo el joven—. Llevan meses como novios, y aún no conocen a la familia del otro. Kasuke te ha insistido en que vayas a conocer a nuestra Madre, pero tú te niegas. Kasuke quiere conocer a tu familia, pero es lo mismo… tú te niegas, ¿Por qué?

—Crear lazos es algo innecesario, más aún cuando existe la posibilidad de que esas personas terminen por irse —susurró la peli-verde—. Conocer más de él, o a las personas que están a su alrededor no es prioridad.

—Pero tú tienes amigos, tienes hermanas, ¿Qué ni siquiera confías en ellas?

—Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo… Silencio. Nada de esto de incumbe.

—¿Dónde está esa chica dulce de la que tanto me ha hablado Kasuke?

—Sigue hablando y haré de tu vida un infierno —el joven la observaba sorprendido—. Por el momento ya no eres necesario… Largo —el otro no hizo ningún movimiento—. ¡Fuera! —la peli-verde sólo lo observó marchar.

Sus ojos rubí se dirigieron a la chica peli-lila que se acercaba.

—Todo listo para que hables con él… —dijo la peli-verde a la joven oji-lila, a la vez que le entregaba la ropa color azul y el cubre bocas—. Todavía se encuentra inconsciente, pero puede que te escuche.

—Bien. ¿Cómo conseguiste esta oportunidad? —preguntó curiosa Haruhi.

—¿Eso importa? Querías hablar con él, ahora lo tienes —decía sonriendo.

—Tienes razón. Gracias Mayumi.

La peli-verde sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su hermana mayor de ojos lilas entrar a una habitación para cambiarse, salir poco después con la ropa adecuada y entrar a la habitación marcada con el número 218. Haruhi cerró la puerta y se encamino hacía la camilla, se aseguró de que su cubre bocas estuviera bien acomodado. Al llegar ante él, pudo observar las heridas en su rostro, los aparatos a su alrededor y escuchar el sonido del "Bip-Bip-Bip" que no dejaba de sonar. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero a pesar de ello se tranquilizo, él seguía vivo. Una sonrisa fugaz se le dibujo tras el cubre bocas.

—Hmp…

La joven abrió sus ojos de par en par, el hombre recostado sobre la cama estaba despertando.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —la joven se acerco un poco más hacia él.

El hombre abrió sus ojos y los entrecerró un poco. Se sentía sumamente débil, pero aun así pudo distinguir la voz que lo llamaba.

—¿Haruhi?

—Aquí estoy —la joven le tomo la mano—. Han tenido un accidente —dirigió su mirada al monitor cardiaco—. Por favor, no te esfuerces, debes de descansar.

—¿Cómo… están…? —logró articular el hombre.

Haruhi tragó saliva, para después tratar de responder.

—Ellos están bien. Sakuno está en cirugía. Y Ryosei fue llevado de vuelta a casa.

—¿Sakuno…? ¿Ella…?

—Shhhh —lo calló—. Ya no hables, los doctores dicen que estará bien. Sólo será una operación de rutina —susurró tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Y Sakura…? —preguntó nuevamente Seiya. Sólo vasto con ver que Haruhi volteara la mirada. Entonces lo comprendió, ella no había sobrevivido—. Escucha —pidió—. No eres la mayor —la peli-lila abrió sus ojos debido a tal comentario—. Pero tendré que dejarlas a tu cuidado ¿Está bien? —la muchacha asintió, diría "Sí" a cualquier cosa con tal de que descansara—. Lamento tener que hacerlo sabiendo sobre tu problema. Pero no hay otra opción. Deben de cuidarse entre ustedes. Norino no sería capaz de poder con tal responsabilidad. Es inteligente, pero muy confiada. No desconfía de la gente. En cambio Mayumi, no confía en nadie, sólo en ustedes dos. Esconde su desconfianza, su frialdad, su perversidad y su egoísmo tras ese rostro amigable. Dile a Sakuno que lo lamento, que lamento mucho tener que dejarla así…

—¿Qué cosa dices?, tú no te vas a morir.

—Mírame Haruhi… —pidió el hombre, su respiración era entrecortada, y su mirada se veía cansada, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse—. Me estoy muriendo…

Anami palideció. El simple hecho de que dijera aquéllas cosas no era bueno, ¿Verdad?

—Debes cuidarla… Deben cuidarla —corrigió él, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y el sonido del monitor anunciaba que su corazón había dejado de latir.

Haruhi se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la habitación, abrió la puerta y pudo distinguir a Mayumi que intentaba inútilmente limpiar una lágrima de su rostro. Se acerco a la peli-verde a pasos agigantados.

—Haruhi ¿Qué te dijo?

La respuesta de la oji-lila fue interrumpida por una voz en el alta voz _"Código Azul_*_, habitación 218 Código Azul, habitación 218"_ Ambas voltearon hacia el pasillo, un doctor y una enfermera ya se encontraban entrando a la habitación. Haruhi miro fijamente los ojos rubí de su hermana menor.

—Está muerto… —murmuró.

La peli-verde alzó las cejas. Sujeto el brazo a la otra, al mismo tiempo que susurraba algunas palabras "Debemos irnos, se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí" Haruhi comenzó a desatarse las cintas del cuello y de la cintura con el fin de quitarse la bata azul que portaba. Se alejaron caminando por el pasillo hasta perderse en la distancia. La preocupación de la peli-lila no se hizo esperar, ¿Qué harían ahora? Estaban solas. Mientras tanto, Mayumi no se preocupaba por si misma, su mente se enfocaba en cierta castaña que pronto se enteraría de la verdad que esta a punto de salir a la luz.

.

.

*****_**Código Azul:**_ En la medicina se aplica Se aplica este término, no solo para los pacientes que se encuentran en paro cardio-respiratorio establecido sino también para todos aquellos que por su condición de enfermedad o trauma múltiple tienen un estado crítico que prevé la inminencia de un paro cardio-respiratorio en los minutos siguientes al ingreso.


	13. Recuerdos

**N/A: **Aquí el siguiente capítulo =3

.

.

**.:: 13 ::.**

**Recuerdos**

Después de unos segundos de duda, Norino Funaki presiono del botón de la máquina expendedora. Tomo la bebida y la bebió rápidamente, no había comido hace horas y sentía la garganta realmente seca. Dio media vuelta y lo siguiente que supo fue que el chico frente a ella le pedía disculpas. La blusa rosa de Norino ahora era adornada por una mancha de color naranja. Él joven hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa. Norino decía que no tenía importancia algo como aquello. La joven puso atención en la vestimenta que llevaba el muchacho. Un uniforme de titular de Seigaku.

—¿Seigaku? —murmuró la joven.

—Sí —respondió el chico—. ¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó curioso.

—Así es. Ahí asiste mi… —la peli-rosa callo por un segundo—. Mi amiga —finalizó.

El joven embozó una sonrisa alegre. Pero se borro al recordar el incidente.

—Tu blusa —le recordó el chico a la joven.

—Oh, esto —Norino señaló la mancha anaranjada—. No es nada.

—Pero… —murmuraba el joven acercándose, quedado ya a escasos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha y las mejillas del neko se sonrojaron.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tan cerca?!

El muchacho retrocedió y volteó hacia donde se escuchaba la voz. Y solamente fue capaz de ver el puñetazo que se acercaba a su rostro para después colocarlo de lleno en el suelo. Con sus habilidades hubiera logrado esquivarlo fácilmente, ¿Pero por qué no fue capaz de hacerlo? "Me atraparon desprevenido" Fue lo que paso por su mente en aquél instante. Con su mano en la mejilla rojiza debido al golpe, levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos llenos de enfado pertenecientes a una chica peli-verde.

—¿Acaso intentabas robarle un beso, pervertido? —preguntó la peli-verde con brazos cruzados. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho y lo sujetó fuertemente de la chaqueta, obligándolo de ésta manera a mirarla—. ¿Qué intentabas hacer con mi hermana? —el joven abrió sus ojos de par en par—. ¡Habla de una vez! ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Contesta!

—Eiji…

La peli-verde levantó su vista, encontrándose con una mirada preocupada.

—Sálvame, Oishi —suplicaba el que estaba en el suelo.

La peli-verde dirigió sus ojos nuevamente al muchacho y comenzó a jalar su chaqueta una y otra vez.

—¿Qué eres un niño para que tengan que venir a salvarte? —preguntó ella con claro enojo en su voz.

—Mayumi… —la peli-lila dio un paso adelante—. Basta ya —dijo. Y la peli-verde sin dudar dejo libre al muchacho—. Es claro que esto fue un completo malentendido, ¿No es así Norino?

—Eso es correcto. Él solamente derramó mi soda y estaba disculpándose —explicaba Norino, mientras tanto, Eiji asentía con su cabeza ante sus palabras.

—Con que es eso —la joven Mayumi comenzaba a remangar su manga derecha dispuesta a dar su siguiente golpe—. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una blusa como ésa? No podrías pagarla ni con lo que tus padres te dan en un mes.

—Mayumi… —repitió la peli-lila autoritariamente—. Ya es suficiente, hay que irnos.

La peli-verde asintió mientras veía a Norino seguirla. Mayumi le dio una última mirada a ambos muchachos y dejo su mirada fija en el que aún seguía en el suelo. Con su puño cerrado hizo un gesto de amenaza. El muchacho trago saliva, pero respiro aliviado al verla marchar tras las otras dos. Y deseaba en su interior no volver a encontrarse con ella.

OoOoOoOoO

¿Puede tu vida cambiar en cuestión de minutos? La respuesta es Sí. Tal como la hoja del árbol en el otoño, que con una simple brisa es derribada. La mirada de un extraño, que te dice que será el más grande amor de tu vida. Oh, si tan sólo ella pudiera recordarlo…

Sus ojos se abrieron repentina y lentamente. Su mirar era borroso al inicio pero poco a poco iba tomando forma. Buscaba incesantemente por la habitación a algún rostro conocido. Pero no había ninguno. Sólo esa mujer de bata blanca y cabello rubio y de una cálida mirada castaña. La joven recostada sobre la cama quería hablar, sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de su boca o al menos no era audible debido a esa mascarilla respiratoria. Instintivamente intentó quitarla, se dio cuenta de que sus manos se sentías adoloridas. No comprendía el por qué. Fue la rubia quien se dio cuenta de que su paciente había despertado. Una sonrisa fugaz la invadió.

—Espera —la rubia tranquilizó las manos de la castaña que querían quitarse la mascarilla—. Yo lo hago —la mujer se la quitó sin esfuerzo.

—¿Dónde… dónde estoy? —la voz de la joven se escuchaba cansada.

—Estas en el Hospital —le respondió la doctora—. ¿Recuerdas que paso?

La castaña negó con la cabeza. Su mente se sentía confusa.

—No —respondió—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Además de tus heridas no hay muestra de nada extraño —le decía la mujer mientras le hacía una revisión de rutina—. Escucha, te haré unas preguntas, y quiero que me contestes, ¿De acuerdo? —ante el "Sí" de la castaña ella continuó—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ryuzaki Sakuno —respondió la joven.

—¿Los nombres de tus padres?

—Ryuzaki Seiya y Ryuzaki Sakura.

—¿Día de tu nacimiento?

—14 de Enero.

—¿El nombre de tu Escuela?

—Seishun Gakuen.

—¿El nombre de un amigo?

—Osakada Tomoka.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Papá se va a trabajar. Mamá se queda en casa. Y yo me quedó de ver con mi abuela para ir… para ir a… —la joven guardo silencio ante la mirada curiosa de la mujer—. ¿A dónde quede de ir con ella?… —se preguntó a si misma.

—Tranquila. Dime, Sakuno ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Yo tengo… —la castaña guardo un silencio momentáneo—. Tengo doce años.

—Disculpa —susurro la doctora, seguramente no había escuchado bien.

—Tengo doce años —repitió la castaña—. ¿Dónde están mis padres? Quiero verlos.

—Es extraño. Debes de tener algún tipo de Amnesia —decía la rubia ignorando lo dicho por la joven.

—¿Eh? —Ryuzaki no parecía comprender.

—Según tu expediente, tienes quince años. En un par de meses cumplirás dieciséis.

—No. Eso es imposible. Tengo doce años y asisto a la clase de Primer Grado en Seishun Gakuen.

—Calma. De acuerdo, tranquilízate.

—No ¡¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme?! ¡Si está diciendo algo de amnesia y que tengo quince años! ¡Cuando acabo de cumplir doce hace tan sólo unos meses!

—Tranquilízate, Sakuno. Te traeré un calmante, enseguida vuelvo ¿Sí?

La castaña no podía creerlo y solamente lo negaba. Todo aquello no era posible. Despacio colocó sus pies en el suelo y se puso de pie cayendo al suelo al instante. Decidió quedarse recostada ahí un instante, su cuerpo se sentía débil y se le dificultaba moverse. Colocó sus manos sobre el suelo, para así poder impulsarse y ponerse de pie. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de las heridas de sus manos y brazos. Las miro detenidamente, no recordaba la manera en que se las hizo. Sin darle importancia se puso nuevamente de pie y diviso el baño de la habitación a su izquierda, y se dirigió hacia allá.

Logró llegar hasta el espejo y miró su reflejo completamente perpleja. Su rostro lucía levemente mayor al que recordaba. Ya no era tan infantil, ahora era el de una adolescente. Su largo cabello se encontraba suelto y su frente era rodeaba por una venda blanca. Decididamente la quito presurosa, quedando solamente del lado derecho, una pequeña gasa que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre. Tocó la herida y sintió un dolor leve. "Ella tiene razón" murmuraba la castaña contemplando su imagen.

Deslizó su mano por el espejo "¿Qué fue lo que paso conmigo?" Se preguntó, una de tantas preguntas que pasaban en ése momento por su cabeza. Lo que más le entristecía es que no podía darles respuesta.

"_No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? Confesé mi amor y tú lo rechazaste"_

La joven se detuvo ante aquéllas palabras que llegaron a su cabeza. Se quedó observando su reflejo, como si ahí mismo pudiera ver reflejada la escena.

"_Pero voy a olvidarte… ¡Voy a olvidarte aunque sea lo último que haga!"_

Sakuno dio un paso atrás, para después sostener su cabeza con sus manos. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ Se cuestionó _"Un recuerdo"_ Sugirió "¿_Pero a quién quería olvidar?"_ Se preguntó. Más tarde intentaría recordarlo. A pasos lentos salió del cuarto de baño y puso atención a su alrededor. La cama de hospital se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Una cómoda silla a lado de ésta. La enorme ventana que daba hacia el paisaje de afuera era solamente cubierto por las persianas verticales de color blancas. Y por último, un sofá cerca de la entrada a la habitación. La castaña suspiró, tal y como una habitación de hospital debería de ser. Tampoco es que hubiera estado en muchas. Y deseaba no volver a estarlo nunca.

Tomo su tiempo hasta llegar al sofá en el que se encontraba una pequeña maleta. Curiosa la abrió, una sonrisa inundo su rostro por unos segundos. Ropa de su talla se encontraba en su interior. Rápidamente la sacó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de hospital. Fue sólo cuestión de minutos en los que tardo en cambiarse de ropa. Debido al dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, le tomo mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. Poco después comenzó a trenzarse el cabello. El tocar de la puerta la hizo voltear hacia la entrada, segundos después, ésta se abrió. Un joven castaño la miraba curioso, y ella solamente parpadeo ante el desconocido.

—Lo siento, creo que me equivoque de habitación… —el muchacho cerró la puerta al instante. Y se quedo observando detenidamente la puerta frente a él. La habitación 0312 era la ocupada por su amiga. Levantó una ceja al comprender que no se había equivocado, y tan rápido como la cerró, la abrió de nuevo.

—¡Sakuno! —Kenji se dirigió hacia ella.

La castaña retrocedió ante la repentina entrada del joven, a quien ahora miraba con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —cuestionó ella.

Su madre le había dicho que en algunas ocasiones, un golpe en la cabeza podría ocasionar algún tipo de Amnesia. Kenji intentó acercarse, pero ella retrocedió nuevamente.

—Sakuno, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? —la chica negó con la cabeza—. Soy yo Kenji…

OoOoOoOoO

La rubia doctora se dirigió con prisa a la sala de espera, donde los familiares ya impacientes esperaban noticias. La anciana se puso de pie ante la llegada de la Doctora Sakakibara,

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó de pronto Ryuzaki-sensei.

—Sakuno acaba de despertar. Pero me temo que sufre de Amnesia Traumática.

—¿Amnesia?

—Habrá que hacer más exámenes, pero por lo que acabo de ver, Sakuno no recuerda lo vivido en los últimos cuatro años debido a un golpe sufrido en su cabeza. Puede que viendo rostros conocidos o reviviendo experiencias pueda recuperar sus recuerdos, aunque es sólo una suposición. Tal vez los recuerde algún día o tal vez no. Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Sumire tomo nuevamente asiento. Todo lo dicho le había dado una gran impresión.

—Justo ahora le he pedido a Kenji que vaya a verla. Es posible que él ayude a recordar algunos momentos de su vida. Pero ella debe de recordarlos por si sola, ¿De acuerdo? —la anciana y el peli-negro asintieron.

—¿Y qué hay de Seiya? —preguntó la mujer mayor.

—Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias —la rubia se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la anciana para luego tomar su mano—. Seiya acaba de fallecer —la mujer vio a la anciana cerrar sus ojos—. Pero ahora lo importante es Sakuno. Acaba de perder a su madre y a su padre. Ahora también ha perdido sus recuerdos. Su nieta va necesitar de usted y de su familia ahora más que nunca.

OoOoOoOoO

—Mi nombre es Kenji… Sakakibara Kenji. Por favor, tienes que recordarme Sakuno.

La chica sujeto nuevamente su cabeza, el leve dolor había vuelto. El rostro del castaño paso por su mente acompañado de diferentes frases.

"_Sabes, eres una gran amiga Sakuno" "Y tú eres un amigo excelente, Kenji"_

El dolor seguiría por unos minutos, pero al menos, las cosas ahora se encontraban un poco más claras. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña, se acercó a pasos agigantados hasta llegar a él y toco su rostro como si no creyera lo que tuviera enfrente.

—Te recuerdo… te recuerdo Kenji.

Él castaño también sonrió y condujo a su amiga hacia la cama de hospital para que tomara asiento. Él hizo lo mismo. Sakuno se acurrucó en su pecho buscando consuelo, Kenji la aceptó.

—No sabes que feliz estoy de que me hayas recordado.

—Quizás la misma felicidad que tengo yo al recordarte.

Unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la joven. ¿A quién más de sus amigos habría olvidado? Oh, sí. A los que conoció durante los últimos años. "Ryosei estará feliz de verte" La joven sintió una opresión en su pecho y levando su mirada para observar al joven frente a ella. Sakuno humedeció sus labios para hablar sin dificultades…

—¿Quién es Ryosei?


	14. El Llanto de la Soledad

**N/A: **A casi once meses de no actualizar, traigo nuevo Capítulo. Aún le falta mucho a la historia =) Gracias por pasar a leer, hacen muy feliz a esta autora :D

.

.

**.:: 14 ::.**

**El Llanto de la Soledad**

La castaña caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, llevándose una mano hacia su cabello, deshaciendo sus trenzas recién hechas. No creía en las palabras dichas por su amigo. "Eso es imposible", le decía Sakuno una y otra vez. Y si sus palabras fueran ciertas, Ryuzaki no se perdonaría el haberse olvidado ni por un segundo de su retoño.

—Lo es —dijo una vez más Kenji, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había dicho—. Tuviste un accidente. Te golpeaste la cabeza. Es natural que no recuerdes ciertas cosas —continuó el muchacho.

Sakuno lo observó. Ella tenía miedo. Miedo de no recordar, y sentía aún mas miedo de no ser capaz de hacerlo nunca. Una pregunta, de la cual no conocía respuesta, cruzó su mente de manera fugaz.

—Kenji… —le llamó la joven—. ¿Alguna vez te dije quién es el padre de Ryosei? —el castaño se paró de golpe de la cama en la que se encontraba sentado. Sakuno lo miro caminar de un lado a otro, justo como ella lo había hecho momentos antes.

—¿No recuerdas su nombre…? —cuestionó curioso y preocupado—. ¿En serio? —probó de nuevo el muchacho.

—No recuerdo nada. Ni su nombre, ni su apariencia, ni siquiera su voz —le dijo al castaño. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente.

—Terminaras recordándolo, por ahora no debes de esforzarte —Kenji se acercó a ella, la sujeto de su hombro y la dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama—. Ahora, duerme un poco.

Sakuno dirigió su mirada a Kenji, y este último asintió con la cabeza. La castaña obedeció el consejo. Se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la blanca sábana. Intentaría dormir, sin embargo en su interior sabía que no podría hacerlo. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, y no sólo era por el dolor que sentía. Es decir, había leído por alguna parte sobre la amnesia, que era principalmente causada por un golpe en la cabeza. Ryuzaki cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmarse. Jamás imagino que una cosa así pudiera sucederle.

—Yo me quedaré contigo… —le informó él.

La joven castaña sonrió, de pronto su sonrisa se borró al recordar los últimos sucesos vividos. El Torneo de Tenis. Su madre, su padre, ella y Ryosei abordo del auto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era como si lo estuviera viviendo en ése mismo instante. La joven sujetó con todas sus fuerzas la sábana sobre su regazo. De alguna forma buscaba mitigar el miedo que la invadía.

—¿Sakuno? —la llamó él, pero ella miraba detenidamente hacia adelante. Kenji por un momento pensó que el cuadro del colibrí colgado en la pared tenía algo de interesante—. Acaso… recordaste algo.

—Sí. Sí. Recuerdo algo. Recuerdo el torneo, jugué contra Kamiya del Fudomine. Gané. Después me encontré contigo… —dijo al chico—. Traías a Ryosei contigo. Fuimos al estacionamiento —la muchacha entrecerró sus ojos, sus recuerdos estaban confusos—. Llegó Chiasa a despedirse. Nos subimos los cuatro al auto. Después vino la cuerva. Papá perdió el control por que los frenos no funcionaron —Sakuno tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada al castaño—. ¿Dónde están mis padres…? —preguntó.

Kenji se mordió el labio inferior, quería darle una respuesta a su pregunta, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir. No estaba seguro si decir la verdad de lo ocurrido. Sakuno lo observó, y fue capaz de notar que el joven había palidecido de un momento a otro. Ryuzaki llevó la palma de su mano hacia la frente del muchacho frente a ella. No parecía tener fiebre, ¿Qué habrá tomado por sorpresa a su amigo? Sakuno tragó saliva. El silencio de Kenji le hacia tener un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están mis padres? —Sakuno no escuchó respuesta—. Por favor, contéstame… —el castaño desvió su mirada, no podía verla a los ojos—. No… mis padres no pueden estar… —Ryuzaki trató inútilmente de contener el llanto—. Ellos no pudieron haber… —la muchacha no podía ni pronunciarlo.

—Lo siento —murmuraba Kenji, era lo único que podía decirle.

La castaña dirigió la mirada a su amigo. Ella negaba con la cabeza ante las palabras dichas. Él se encontraba renuente al responderle, y ella sabía que eran malas noticias… muy malas en realidad. No podía ser cierto lo que se imaginaba.

—¡No! —gritó de pronto la joven—. ¡No! ¡No es cierto! —musitó la castaña, negarlo era lo único que podía hacer.

—Lo siento mucho… —susurraba Kenji nuevamente, esta vez mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña, pero la joven la alejó tan rápido como pudo.

—Vete. Déjame sola —le pidió ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ante lo dicho por la castaña.

—¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Vete!

El muchacho se sorprendió ante los gritos de la castaña. Pero la comprendía y se encamino a salir de la habitación. Kenji cerró la puerta lentamente, para después recargar su espalda en ella y cruzarse de brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió impotente. Él llegaba a caracterizarse por su alegría, pero al igual que todos, en ciertas ocasiones mostraba su peor lado. Con ella era diferente, con ella no podía enojarse o gritarle aunque así lo quisiera. Ahora que la escuchaba llorar detrás de la puerta, era incapaz de ayudarla o consolarla, y se maldijo por ello.

OoOoOoOoO

La anciana se acomodó en la silla. Pasos rápidos se escucharon por el pasillo, ambos alzaron la vista esperando ver a la Doctora. Un hombre desconocido para ellos se paro ante sus ojos, alto y rubio, de unos enigmáticos ojos azules. Sumire y Shinji se miraron el uno al otro, con sus miradas se decían no conocerlo.

—Lamento presentarme en estas circunstancias. Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryuzaki Shinji-sama —murmuró el hombre recién llegado. Por su forma de hablar mostraba ser un hombre educado.

—¿Quién es usted? —se apresuró a cuestionar el peli-negro.

—Mi nombre es Sakakibara Kei —se presentó.

—¿Sakakibara? ¿Acaso…?

—Así es. Mi hijo es Kenji, el amigo de Sakuno-san. Me comentó lo sucedido con ella y sus padres, y era necesaria mi presencia en este lugar.

—¿Qué intenta decir? —interrogó la anciana.

—Soy Abogado. Más exactamente, soy el Abogado contratado por Ryuzaki Seiya-san.

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué? —ahora fue el peli-negro quien preguntó.

—Por su testamento —respondió él.

Ryuzaki–sensei le dirigió una mirada fija y entrecerró sus ojos con pesadez. Del mismo modo, Shinji lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Mi trabajo es hacer cumplir los últimos deseos de Seiya-san. El primero de ellos, consiste en que después de su muerte… ellas deberán reunirse.

—Imposible —habló el peli-negro.

—No es imposible. Ya he hablado con sus respectivas madres. Solamente esperan que les informe el día y la hora.

—¿Cómo es que conoce todo esto? —preguntó el peli-negro.

—Él me contrato para esto —respondió el rubio mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su saco—. No duden en comunicarse conmigo cuando estén listos para la lectura del testamento —agregó—. Y lamento mucho su pérdida —finalizó antes de retirarse.

La anciana revisó los números grabados en la tarjeta.

—¿Qué es lo que habrá dejado planeado Seiya? —preguntó Shinji en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que veía al hombre marcharse.

—Ni idea —respondía la anciana—. Pero tal vez, los secretos estén a punto de terminar.

La entrada a su habitación estaba prohibida. Ella lo había sacado a gritos, y él no tuvo otra opción, más que hacerlo. El castaño toco delicadamente el picaporte de aquella puerta. Tras ella, se encontraba su amiga sufriendo. El joven dudaba en entrar, ¿En momentos como estos lo mejor sería dejarla sola? Kenji suspiró, Sakuno era tímida y callada. Si necesitará un abrazo no lo pediría.

OoOoOoOoO

Trazaba suavemente en el blanco papel. La pluma plasmaba los caracteres, que de cierta forma, expresaban los sentimientos de quién los escribía. Haruhi Anami secó una lágrima que le resbalaba por su mejilla. El rostro y las palabras de su padre aún permanecían en su cabeza. Dirigió la mirada hacia sus hermanas menores. Norino observaba por la ventana, inútilmente intentando esconder sus lágrimas con su largo y rosado cabello. Sus ojos comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo debido al llanto.

Al contrario de ella, Mayumi se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con la mirada pérdida. Ni una sola lágrima seria derramada en aquél momento por ella. No le gustaba llorar, ni mostrar sus sentimientos a las demás personas. Mayumi Hayashi era la fuerte, pero esa fortaleza amenazaba con abandonarla en cualquier momento. Con fuerza de voluntad, ahogo el sollozo que intentaba salir. Haruhi dirigió de nuevo su vista a la escritura. La pluma con tinta negra se movía con determinación. Sin más decidió terminar con lo que realizaba. Observó nuevamente a sus hermanas. Primero a Mayumi, después a Norino. Fue entonces que Anami se puso de pie y secó bien sus ojos. Aquellos movimientos atrajeron la atención de las dos presentes.

—No es momento para llorar. Sin duda tendremos nuestro momento, pero no será ahora —Mayumi y Norino la miraron con curiosidad. Allí estaba. Una mano a su cintura la hacía tener un porte de seguridad y liderazgo—. Tras su muerte no tenemos otra opción. Le revelaremos nuestra existencia —murmuró. Mayumi se acomodó en su asiento, mientras que Norino secaba sus lágrimas asiendo caso a las palabras de su hermana mayor.

OoOoOoOoO

Su habitación se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad. Había salido de la cama sólo para ir a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación, y dirigirse de nuevo a la comodidad de su desconsuelo. Era cierto que tenia a su abuela. A su tío. A sus amigos. Y a Ryosei. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola? "El tiempo lo curará" le decían, fueron tantas veces que comenzaba a creerlo. Mientras escuchaba su llanto retumbar en el cuarto de hospital, se preguntó cuando dejaría de doler.


	15. Después de la Tormenta

**N/A: **De nuevo me demore en actualizar, mis disculpas. Muchas gracias por dar Follows/Favorites a la historia, eso sumado a sus comentarios animan a esta autora.

Después de meses pude desempolvar mi documento de Word, aprovechando el tiempo para escribir. Finalmente he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. Primeramente el testamento del padre de Sakuno y el secreto de las tres extrañas ya está cerca de revelarse. Oh, y sumándole el pronto regreso del joven Samurai Jr. Pero bueno, ya han esperado mucho por conti por lo que ya no las entretengo más…

.

.

**.:: 15 ::.**

**Después de la Tormenta**

Dos semanas desde que había recibido la terrible noticia… Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que sepultó a sus padres. Precisamente aquella mañana lluviosa, Sakuno Ryuzaki se encontraba en el cementerio en el que ellos descansaban. La castaña decidió que ni la tenue lluvia le impediría ir a visitarlos. Esa mañana, Kenji Sakakibara, la acompañaba. El chico no tardó en convertirse en un amigo incondicional para con ella en aquella tristeza y se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento. El joven castaño sujetaba el paraguas que impedía que ambos muchachos se mojaran con la lluvia que había comenzado a aumentar de intensidad.

La mañana era perfecta y ver a Kenji cargando con un paraguas hizo que la castaña le lanzará una mirada curiosa. Kenji no tardó en contestarle _"Hay que estar siempre preparado. Preparado"_ En cuanto comenzó a llover Sakuno se preguntó sí su amigo tendría dotes de adivino. Lo que ella no sabía era que él se había tomado la molestia de ver el reporte del clima antes de salir de casa.

Sakuno tocó la piedra en la que se encontraba grabado "Seiya y Sakura Ryuzaki". La joven no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas. Kenji la observó con detenimiento y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Se enteró gracias a la anciana Ryuzaki, que Sakuno no había logrado dormir la noche anterior. Y si no mal recordaba, en unas horas Sakuno tendría su cita con el abogado, la castaña había vivido intensos momentos los últimos días. El accidente. La pérdida de su memoria. La muerte de sus padres. El entierro. A pesar de que aún continuaba en duelo, ya estaba decidida más no aún lista tal vez, de acudir a la lectura del testamento de sus padres. Sakakibara Kei, para extrañeza de Sakuno, sólo la solicitó a ella en su oficina. Eso logró dejar intrigada a la muchacha y de cierta forma al joven Sakakibara Kenji, también.

Minutos más tarde, Kenji colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakuno. La muchacha volteo a observarlo tratando de ocultar el desconsuelo en sus ojos. Lo cual fue inútil, porque Kenji lo había notado.

—Es hora de irnos —el muchacho le sujetó la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. Vamos… te acompañare a tu casa —Kenji se dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.

—Espera… —susurró Sakuno apenas en un murmullo audible para el castaño, que ya había girado sobre sus talones para verla a los ojos—. De hecho… quisiera caminar un poco —le comentó una vez que ya tenía la absoluta atención del amigo.

Kenji se le quedó observando atentamente por unos segundos. Llevaba un vestido color rosa pastel y su cabello se encontraba sujeto a una coleta gracias a un listón del mismo tono del vestido. Sin embargo, los ojos del joven Sakakibara lograron captar el delgado cuerpo de la castaña, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se había estado alimentado bien en los últimos días. Suspiró. Caminó un par de pasos hasta la chica logrando llegar a su lado.

—Toma —tomo la mano derecha de la chica y coloco en ella el paraguas—. No quiero que camines por ahí bajo ésta lluvia.

—Pero entonces tú te mojaras… —le recordaba Sakuno.

—Descuida —el muchacho le giño un ojo, Ryuzaki comprendió que entonces no habría problema—. Tengo un excelente sistema inmunológico. Además, no olvides que tengo una doctora en casa.

La castaña cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. De alguna u otra manera Kenji siempre le levantaba el ánimo… Y era tan extraño como se sentía protegida cuando él se encontraba a su lado.

—Tienes razón.

—Hasta luego —Kenji comenzó a alejarse—. No olvides que tienes que contarme todo ¿Bien? —le gritó desde lejos. La muchacha sólo asintió mientras continuaba viendo al joven alejarse cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista.

Sakuno consultó su reloj, a un faltaba poco más de una hora para la reunión con Sakakibara-san. Dibujó un mapa mental en su cabeza. Había logrado recordar muchas cosas en las últimas dos semanas y si no mal recordaba la oficina de Sakakibara-san se encontraba muy cerca de un parque. Hizo cálculos mentales y no le quedaba muy retirado, tan sólo treinta minutos caminando. La castaña tomo aire y respiró el olor a tierra mojada, rápidamente se llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza. Diversas imágenes pasaron por su mente, como si de un flashback se tratase. Recuerdos. Viejos recuerdos escondidos entre el rompecabezas que era su mente.

Abrió sus ojos tratando de observar mejor las imágenes que pasaban ante ellos. Aún así eran difusas, casi oscuras, pero a pesar de eso había logrado ver la forma de dos hombres. De dos hombres jóvenes que parecían estar en un partido de tenis bajo la lluvia. "¿Una Práctica de Tenis?" fue su primer pensamiento. Bien sabía que siendo un partido oficial pudo haber sido suspendido, en cambio ellos parecían llevar mucho tiempo jugando y seguían disfrutando devolviendo sus saques el uno al otro sin importar la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. La sombra más alta hizo un movimiento y por primera vez fue consciente de sus intensos ojos azules. Sakuno logró reconocerlo entonces… un titular del equipo de Tenis de Seigaku.

—¿Fuji-senpai?... —murmuró, y entonces las imágenes ante ella desaparecieron.

Ryuzaki agitó su cabeza levemente tratando de despejarse. Desde que salió del hospital aquellas situaciones ya se habían hecho muy comunes. Comenzó viendo un jugo de naranja sobre la mesa y no tardaba en asaltarle un recuerdo en el que se veía a ella misma bebiendo la fresca bebida en un día caluroso en el jardín de su casa. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para darse cuenta que el sentido del olfato también la apoyaba en la búsqueda de recuperar su memoria.

A cada paso que daba Sakuno era consciente de sus pies sobre el charco del agua. En un arrebato le paso por la mente la idea de quitarse sus zapatos, pisar con sus pies descalzos el agua y girar en medio de la lluvia, justo como cuando tenía cinco años. Por un momento sería capaz de sentir que había perdido casi cuatro años de su vida. Volvió rápidamente a la tierra recordando exactamente donde se encontraba, caminando en medio de la calle con algunos peatones caminando y algunos autos circulando por las húmedas calles.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba rodeada de verdes árboles que no resplandecían al estar el sol oculto tras las nubes. Con determinación observó a su alrededor. Todo solitario debido a la llovizna. A paso lento se dirigió en busca de un lugar en el que poder descansar y dejar pasar el tiempo. No tardó en divisar a lo lejos una banca de madera localizada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Una sonrisa de tranquilidad de asomó en sus labios, un lugar perfecto para protegerse de la lluvia. Sakuno contó algunos segundos hasta que llegó a su destino. Observó que la banca se encontraba completamente seca gracias a las gruesas ramas del árbol. Sonrió de nuevo, definitivamente un lugar perfecto.

La castaña cerró su paraguas y se dispuso a sentarse. Miró su reloj, cuarenta y cinco minutos. El despacho de Sakakibara no quedaba más que a diez minutos. Una pregunta paso por la cabeza de la oji-carmín _¿Qué haría con el tiempo restante?_ Colocó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y llevó las palmas de sus manos a su barbilla, se conformaría con ver la lluvia diezmar. Para cuando la lluvia había parado por completo Ryuzaki ya se había cansado de tener su cuerpo en ésa posición. Lentamente estiró ambos brazos y lanzó un largo bostezó. No había dormido bien en los últimos días y que ése día se hubiera levantado con la primera luz de la mañana comenzaba a pasarle la factura.

Observando de reojo nuevamente los alrededores, contempló el bolso deportivo recargado sobre la pared de la que estaba segura serían los baños. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención no era el bolso en sí, sino la raqueta que salía de él, y es que se veía claramente que el bolso era demasiado chico para guardar la raqueta de tenis. Como si fuera llamada por una fuerza sobrenatural se dirigió hacia el lugar y no le importo dejar el paraguas de su amigo sobre la banca de madera.

—¿Hola? —llamaba a la vez que se veía lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Hola? —llamó de nuevo.

El bolso deportivo era de color azul rey. Por lo que basándose sólo en el color, Sakuno no sabría decir si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer. Lentamente se agacho y tomo la raqueta sacándola del bolso por completo. Finalmente pudo contemplarla mejor. Miró la cabeza de la raqueta, sintió el cordaje entre los dedos de sus manos. Inesperadamente sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos cristalinos se dirigieron hacía la entrada de los baños, un pasillo se dirigía al de hombres y otro al de mujeres. Nuevamente envió sus ojos a la raqueta.

Era cierto que desde el accidente no había tomado una raqueta y mucho menos golpeado una pelota. También era cierto que no quería volver a golpear una pelota de tenis de nuevo. Pero haber tomado una raqueta entre sus manos la hacía sentir culpable, cuando se había jurado no volver a hacerlo. También era cierto que en lugar de ponerla en su lugar prefería llorar.

—Oye… —la voz la sacó de su sueño despierta. Sus ojos carmín se dirigieron a la joven que le hablaba. Ella simplemente sonreía de lado a la vez que alisaba su cabello de color lila—. Creo que ésa raqueta es mía.

Entonces Ryuzaki ya no pudo más y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—¿Ah? —la peli-lila sólo la observó incrédula. Soltó su cabello cuyo peinado estaba a punto de terminar, prefirió usar sus manos para alentar a la castaña a calmarse—. Tranquila… tranquila… —las movía de arriba hacia abajo como si le lanzará una brisa invisible—. Tampoco es para que te pongas a llorar.

Y Sakuno pensó que la extraña tenía razón, lanzó un rápido vistazo al bolso azul sobre el suelo y pudo leer claramente el nombre de su dueña. Sujetando aún la raqueta con la mano izquierda y con su mano derecha logró secar sus lágrimas. Le ofreció la raqueta a la chica, ademán para que ella pudiera tomarla.

—Mis disculpas… Anami Haruhi-san —murmuró la Ryuzaki.

La peli-lila entre abrió sus labios pero al final pareció no poder salir palabras. A cambio de eso alzó ambas cejas, gesto de sorpresa que la castaña captó perfectamente.


End file.
